Love So Sweet Eng Version
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: This is a love story between Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuko. Their bitter-sweet story from first encounter until Lady Fate separates them. / My dream of always, always chasing after our memories, even if our distance grow / The sky will always, always remember the memories, even if we drift apart / Believing is everything, Love So Sweet / DLDR! / Perfect Pair Fanfic!
1. First Year JHS, First Encounter (Part 1)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. I planned to make this fanfic full of fluffy and sweet moments, but who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay? Also, this is my first time published fanfic with English language. Sorry for bad grammar etc. TAT

* * *

 **#1 First Year JHS; First Encounter (Part 1)**

* * *

Inside one of the Europe style houses, there're three children who were eating in the dining room. There's also forty years old woman was preparing bento boxes and chatting with them. Even though her voice sometimes full of warning tone (because her youngest son was being bullied by his elder brother and sister), but that's why made the house alive and warm, thought her.

"Kaasan, when will Tousan come back to Japan?" asked her daughter.

"Hmm, if there's no obstacles, the day after tomorrow your father will back."

"Uwah, looks like I have to cancel my date." The oldest son spoke then took his cell phone from pocket of shirt with white line motif and baby blue as its base color.

"Aniki, didn't you promise to company me buying a new racket?" asked the youngest son a bit angry.

"Eh? Did I? Wah, there's no plan like that in my schedule~"

"Aniki!"

"Hush, Yuuta. Later I'll company you, I have to buy a new pair of shoes too. All right?"

"Okay. Aneki's more reliable, hmph."

"But, you must wear jacket which I bought yesterday."

"I take my words just now."

Their mother laughed softly as looking to them. "A man should not take his words. That's not manly. Nee, Syuko?"

The asked person nodded and smirked, while the youngest son named Yuuta was pouting.

" _Saa_ , let's start the breakfast. Yusuke, lead prayer."

" _Hai_!"

The four of Fuji's family members started eating their breakfast. Sometimes Fuji and Yusuke would teased Yuuta and successfully made him angry or blushing. Yoshiko just laughed because seeing her children could get along like this had made her longing feeling for her husband, Fuji Shinosuke, would be recovering, even it was not fully.

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

A bright red sport car stopped at near gate of junior high school building, Seishun Gakuen. Its driver looked at his right side. A beautiful girl was staring on the building of her new school. "Syuko, finished school, you must go home immediately. Okaasan will be worried if you come back late," said Yusuke. He smiled then stroking his cute sister's hair after Fuji nodded.

" _Ne, ne_ , Niisan studied at Seishun too, right?"

"Yeah. Only one year at first year, before we moved to Chiba."

"Is the building still the same like before?"

"Hmm, maybe it changed here and there inside."

"It seems I will like this school."

"Definitely. I guarantee that."

Fuji Syuko got out from the car after giving a kiss on Yusuke's cheek. She smoothed her hair a little in front of rearview mirror then crossing the road. Some students had arrived, the first year students like her and senior students who had busily given away the brocure about their club.

As a good, first year student, Fuji accepted the brocure with a smile. She continued her walking to the gymnasium. Her usual eyes closed now were seen and let people seeing her cerulean eyes when photography club's brocure got her attention.

"Hmm, maybe I have to join pootobu (read: pooto kuraabu)."

"Hoi hoi, watch ooooout!"

"—eh?"

 _Bruk!_

Fuji hissed because feeling the pain around her butt till her waist. Not far from her, the person who hit her also groaned. Aware that she was in danger position, Fuji pulled her dark blue skirt till closing her knees.

"Aa! _Gomen gomen_! I couldn't stop my own body, _nyaa_! _Daijoubu_?"

Silently Fuji looked amazed to how fast the red hair boy changing his position and had stood as lend a hand to help her. Accepting his help, Fuji stood and answered, "I'm fine. Honestly, I was just suprised."

" _G-gomen, nyaa_! Next time I'll be careful!"

"Yeah. Don't think about it." Fuji smiled as usual.

"Oh, my name is Kikumaru Eiji! First year!"

Fuji's eyes narrowed till her cerulean eyes weren't seen. Seeing her right hand had been hold by Kikumaru, she replied and tighting the hold of their hands.

"Fuji Syuko. First year too. Nice to meet you, Kikumaru-kun."

"Looks like you're a kind person, Fujiko-chan. Just call me Eiji, nyaa!"

 _Interesting_ , thought Fuji because she just met someone who called her with other name.

Their grip of hands was detached. Fuji nodded. "Okay, Eiji-kun."

All of first year students were given the direction to the gymnasium. It was located at south east area. During that time, Fuji was accompanied by Kikumaru and she felt amused because the companion was talk-active type. Fuji replied till the boy who had a plaster on his nose talking about his will to become a member of tennis club Seigaku. At last they promised to do a match if they officially become regular member. Of course, Fuji was the one who was propossing the promise, although Kikumaru was not sure because the different of their power.

"Like the previous years, we chose one of first year students with highest score to give the speech. The student named Tezuka Kunimitsu can stand and come here to the podium."

"Wah, nerdy?"

"But he has a handsome face."

"Eh? Isn't he look cute from the side?"

"Popular student candidates?"

"Yes, yes!"

Kikumaru watched two girls who sat on left side Fuji before his focus changed to the object talking. That person had already on the podium. "Uwah, he wears a pair of glasses," murmured him.

Fuji also looked at the same person named Tezuka Kunimitsu. She smiled without the reason. When her eyes were meeting up with a pair of hazel eyes, her smile widened. There's no fear for Fuji because she was stared back by his cold eyes. Instead, the feeling of admiration appeared in her heart as she saw the dark blue aura around Tezuka's body.

"He is fit to be a leader."

* * *

 **Tezuka x Fem!Fuji**

* * *

The time passed fastly. It had been two weeks after the school entrance ceremony and Fuji still didn't know what club she had to join. She was not sure with her choice to join photography club. In her class, 1-5, there're five students joined tennis club. Three boys and two girls. One of them was Oishi Shuichiro who had attracted Fuji's attention.

From outside, might be Oishi seemed like the same good student. But sometimes Fuji saw the golden aura around him. When that aura came out, for some reasons she would remember Kikumaru who had the red-golden aura.

"Fuji-chan's looking at Oishi-kun again?" A girl who was sitting in front of Fuji gave a teasing smile. Her name was Itou Akari.

Fuji shook her head while putting her bento box on the desk. "I feel his aura looks familiar, Itou-chan. It's not mean I like him."

Itou (as usual) arranged her desk till she sat opposite Fuji. To be honest, Fuji was a bit wonder. From all of her classmates, only this cheerful girl and had tomboy personality who wanted to be near her. Around three days ago, Fuji just knew that her classmates were feeling uncomfortable with her smile face and her closed eyes.

It couldn't help it, right? This is my habit _, thought Fuji as washing her hands in sink._

" _Don't take it to your heart. They just envied you."_

" _Is it so?"_

" _Yes! They're envy because you have beautiful face, Fuji-chan!"_

" _...um,_ arigatou _?"_

" _Hehehe~"_

If she remembered that awkward moment in the toilet, Fuji still couldn't believe about Itou's honest personality. That was her first time got praise like that directly by the same gender. But she knew, Itou didn't want to make her sadder, even though it was big false.

 _I studied here not to look for the popularity or friends who only come when they want, but I..._

"Don't daydream. Let's eat~"

Fuji nodded slowly. " _Ittadakimasu_."

"So, you have decided to join photography club?" asked Itou.

"Dunno. I'm still not sure. How about you?"

"Hmm, I've collected my form paper to girl basketball club. Today I'll start practice."

A soft laughing could be heard from Fuji. "It suits you. You're good at basketball when we were at PE class yesterday."

"Ehehe, _sou_?" Itou bit her second onigiri then eating rolled egg. Her black eyes moved to the field. Class 2-3 and 1-2 had finished their PE. " _Nee_ , Fuji-chan. What's your opinion about Tezuka Kunimitsu?" asked her suddenly.

Fuji's eyes followed Itou's eyes. Tezuka became the center of attention from most of people in the field, include from their classmates and Fuji herself. From outside, Fuji admitted that there was no special from the boy. She continued her lunch before speaking. "So-so. But I think, Tezuka-kun is fit to be a leader."

"Nah, I agree with that." Itou nodded steadily.

Fuji's right eyebrow was raised.

"I was his classmates for two years at Seiharudai Daiichi."

"Hmmm... _sou ka_."

That teasing smile came back to Itou's face. "You don't want to know more about Tezuka, Fuji-chan? My instinct said, you also interested in him, fufufu."

Fuji laughed hearing it. "Even if I do, I can find it out myself."

"I see~ But not hesitate to ask my help, _ne_." Itou smirked.

"Yes. Thank you, Itou-chan."

"Fufufu, urwel."

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Fuji sighed slowly then giving her form paper which she had written. At last she also decided to join girl tennis club because she was being asked by two seniors (Captain and Vice-captain itself). They said that they saw Fuji at a single match and became first winner at Kantou tournament. While Fuji herself was still not sure, whether she could become member of tennis club Seigaku seriously.

" _Yosh_. Tomorrow you may join to practice, Fuji-chan!" said the Captain, Tamura Eiko.

" _Hai. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , Tamura-buchou." Fuji bowed a bit and smiled.

She turned around then walked to the main school building. Today she had a meeting with photography club. Fuji also would ask permission to Chairman of photography club that she couldn't come every day. If it didn't get permission, Fuji might be resign from that club.

The sky had started darker when the activities of photography club was finished. All members readied to go home. Fuji too, rushed to the Chairman of photography club.

From his movements, Fuji knew that Kanagawa Sasaki had realized about Fuji joined tennis club. That third year boy still sat on his chair while crossed his hands in front of chest. His brown eyes met Fuji's cerulean eyes. After all the equipment, include her compact camera Fujifilm X100T, had already put inside the bag, Fuji walked closer to Kanagawa.

"Kanagawa-buchou, I want to discuss something with you," said Fuji.

A light smile was seen on his face. "I'm sure this is about you join tennis club."

Fuji nodded slowly. "I couldn't come everyday, maybe. If my attendance makes Buchou and other members uncomfortable, I'll ask for resign."

"...why you choose to resign?"

"Because I'm not serious to become member of photography club."

Suddenly Kanagawa burst out his laughing till two members who had been standing in doorway looked at them. Kanagawa waved his right hand, giving a gesture to not mind them and be replied by nodded before they're out of club room.

"I've known from the start that you're not serious, Fuji-chan! So, it's no problem. I hope you still want to be member of this club because you have potential to become photographer professional. Even though it hasn't seen yet," said Kanagawa.

"Is that so? Then thank you, Buchou." Fuji made a relieved smile.

"Basically, club activities only exist to develop students' creativity. So it's fine that one student take two or three club activities to find their passion. Right?"

Fuji nodded. Agreeing her Chairman club opinion. She didn't know before that behind his childish face, Kanagawa had a adult mind.

When Fuji wanted to leave, the atmosphere changed. Kanagawa was still watching Fuji while his hand supported his chin. A Fuji Syuko would not run away from anything, even if Kanagawa asked her to do something for becoming member of shadow of photography club.

"But nothing's free in this world, Fuji-chan," said Buchou at last.

"I knew," replied Fuji as pulling a chair near Kanagawa then sat on it.

"You know Tezuka Kunimitsu, right?"

 _I got a bad feeling_ , thought Fuji. The girl cleared her throat. "Only knew his name and the person."

Kanagawa's expression changed. The atmosphere somehow became tensed. "From the start I saw all of your photos, you always photographed landscape, natural, and animal. I thought that you're bad at photographing human."

Fuji didn't give a nodded or shaking her head. She just smiled as if she was saying, 'you found out?'.

Kanagawa smirked. His head nodded, agreeing whatever the idea he got. "For a week, you make Tezuka-kun as object of your photos. Show me your best photo on next Monday. It's better if you show me some photos."

A sigh was heard after that. "One week?"

Kanagawa nodded again. "I don't accept selfie photos. Must candid photos."

Fuji's head moved to look at left side, not wanted to show her dislike expression to Chairman. Quickly Fuji looked back to Kanagawa. "But it means that I can take his pictures without permission? You said candid photos just now."

"Hmmm, it's true."

Fuji smiled. Inside her heart, she wanted that his request could change.

"Keep taking Tezuka-kun's pictures, but before you give them to me, you should get his permission."

"E-eeeeeh..."

This time Kanagawa smiled. "Asked permission to the people who become subject of our photos is one of rules you must do as a photographer, Fuji-chan."

"I understand. Whatever way I use to, the important thing that I can show the photos to you, then it's fine, right?" asked Fuji for confirmation.

Kanagawa nodded as stretched out his right hand. Fuji held that hand.

"Deal."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Finally... I publish eng version of my fanfic. TAT I really appreciated your kindness to correct me. Mind you, I don't force you, 'kay? :') English isn't my native language, so definitely there are mistakes here and there.**

 **And no, I didn't get inspiration from Arashi song. I knew Love So Sweet song from Utaite cover and thought that if this song is the best for this fic. Also, I've updated this fanfic up till 8th chapter in Bahasa Indonesia. Read it if you don't want to wait longer. XD**

 **Thank you! Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	2. First Year JHS, First Encounter (Part 2)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. I planned to make this fanfic full of fluffy and sweet moments, but who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#2 First Year JHS; First Encounter (Part 2)**

* * *

" _You know Tezuka Kunimitsu, right?"_

I got a bad feeling _, thought Fuji. The girl cleared her throat. "Only knew his name and the person."_

 _Kanagawa's expression changed. The atmosphere somehow became tensed. "From the start I saw all of your photos, you always photographed landscape, natural, and animal. I thought that you're bad at photographing human."_

 _Fuji didn't give a nodded or shaking her head. She just smiled as if she was saying, 'you found out?'._

 _Kanagawa smirked. His head nodded, agreeing whatever the idea he got. "For a week, you make Tezuka-kun as object of your photos. Show me your best photo on next Monday. It's better if you show me some photos."_

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

When Fuji remembered that agreement she made with Kanagawa, she wanted to resign from photography club this time. By the way, today is the third day Fuji become Tezuka Kunimitsu's stalker. That's why Fuji started knowing the schedule about what Tezuka doing from morning until the sunset indirectly. Even yesterday, after finished tennis club activities, Fuji got the chance to follow Tezuka to his house. Although she almost caught.

Itou followed Fuji's eyes which directed to the connecting corridor between main building and the gymnasium. A teasing smile appeared on the tomboy girl's face.

"Just some days ago you said, 'So-so'. Now you've started interest in him. I see. Hmmm~"

Fuji's attention changed to Itou. Her expression became sluggish. "I'm not interest in him."

"Liar! Your eyes said opposite!" exclaimed Itou.

Fuji smiled until her eyes curved a downward line.

"Did I miss something?" asked Itou curious as well as interested.

"What do you mean?" Fuji chewed a piece of sossis slowly.

"I knew, definitely there's a reason why you become Tezuka's stalker now, Fuji-chan~"

Fuji often (almost never) told her problem to someone else or a new friend who she just acknowledge less than a month. But Fuji felt the person like Itou Akari was someone who could be believed, regardless of her appearance and outspoken attitude. Itou herself also often told her without her asking. So, Fuji thought, that's fine if she shared her problem, even though the problem was quite trivial for her.

"Honestly I was given a task to take Tezuka-kun's photos as the requirement to be the shadow member of photography club," told Fuji short and clear.

"Uwah, it sounds annoying," commented Itou.

"Buchou asked Tezuka-kun's candid photos, that's why even I don't want to, I have to take photos without his knowing," told her.

"Your Buchou is Tezuka's fan?"

"Nope."

"So why?"

Fuji's shoulders rose up. " _Saa_. Perhaps he wants to sell the photos to Tezuka's fans?"

Itou hold her laughing and nodded. "Maybe."

" _Ano_ , Fuji-san."

Both Fuji and Itou looked to the sound source. The voice who called Fuji's name was Oishi Shuichiro's. In his hands, there was a dictionary that he borrowed from Fuji since five days ago.

"Yes, Oishi-kun?" asked Fuji as acted like she didn't realize.

"Your dictionary. Thank you for borrowing me back then," said Oishi.

Fuji accepted her dictionary while smiling like usual. "You're welcome, Oishi-kun."

Oishi nodded. Fuji and Itou ate their lunch again. But it seemed Oishi didn't want to go, Fuji asked curiously, "Anything else I can help?"

"Aa, mm, that..."

"Just say, Oishi-kun!" said Itou, cheered him.

"I often see you greeting Kikumaru-kun from 1-7 class. Do you two know each other?"

Fuji nodded once. Her expression seemed amused. "Yes. We're friend since the school entrance ceremony. What's about that?"

Oishi's head shaking fastly. "N-nothing! _Sou ka_ , haha."

Itou frowned, so did Fuji.

"Alright, sorry for disturbing your lunch." Oishi turned around and went out classroom. At first glance Fuji could see a silhouette she knew recently in doorway.

"Wah, what's the matter with that?" Itou murmured curiously.

"Perhaps because they're in the same club?"

"Oh, I see. They're tennis club member. By the way, there's Tezuka just now."

"Hmmm."

"Haha, cie~"

* * *

 **Tezuka x Fem!Fuji**

* * *

Friday. The day was quite fortuneless for Fuji Syuko. In the morning she almost to be late to the school because there's no person except her in the house. Yusuke sleptover to his friend's house to do their project for last semester. Her mother and Yuuta went to Chiba to accompany her hospitalized grandmother.

Because of that, Fuji also didn't make bento. The worse part she forgot to bring her wallet. Fortunately, there's a thousand yen in her bag.

" _Just in case Okaasan put the money in the bag over here, ne."_

Thanks to that, Fuji could buy food in the canteen.

 _But I'm still hungry,_ thought Fuji as seeing some photos at her camera. She stood leaning to the window which opened and could see the tennis courts. The boy and girl tennis club practice together today. Fuji herself couldn't join because she had to come to a meeting with photography club members which scheduled on Monday and Friday. Although after joining tennis club, she could join to the meeting with photography club only on Friday.

About the photos, today is the last day Fuji can take photos of Tezuka Kunimitsu. From fifty photos, only five which made Fuji satisfied. But those weren't as good as Kanagawa's candid photos.

Even one of five photos was the photo Itou took yesterday. Fuji felt failed to become member of photography club.

"You don't want to photograph him from near?"

Fuji's body tensed and her camera almost fell. Fuji's face darkened. "Buchou."

Kanagawa chuckled. "Why you're so suprise?"

"I was thinking about something," replied Fuji without hiding her pissed.

"Haven't got enough of his photos? Haha."

"This is more difficult than photographing a bear."

"Oooooh."

"I've almost been caught for several times," complained Fuji. "From five good photos, one of them is the photo that my classmate took," admitted her.

"Wah? Who is it? Maybe I can consider to recruit him or her to the club."

"Unfortunately, she didn't interest in photography because she wants to be a regular member in girl basketball team."

"Aa... _zannen_..."

 _Damn, why I told him about this?_ thought Fuji, just realized what happened with them. Danger alert was ringing in her head, not good sign. "Buchou, I will take photos from near. Excuse me," said her in a hurry.

"Be careful, Fuji-chan!" Kanagawa laughed. He was still watching Fuji until the girl started aiming for the target, not far from boy tennis club room.

Fuji started her task, photographed Tezuka like a paparazzi. In her mind, she told herself not to let her guard down. If some tennis club members saw her, she didn't know where she have to hide her face. Perhaps Fuji would ask for resign.

She felt that the distance seemed far enough, so Fuji chose to walk a bit closer. She stood at near notice board. Fuji read the title of some papers. There were matches between boy and girl regular members. Fuji took some photos with Captain's and Vice captain's name in it. The girl captain won 7-6, while her Vice captain won 6-4.

Fuji didn't want to waste the time to stare at notice board, she walked closer to the tennis court where Tezuka was playing. From his uniform, Tezuka had a match against one of his seniors. Fuji took some pictures and looked at the scoreboard. 5-1. Tezuka was leading.

 _Besides_ _smart in the academic, he also_ _good at_ _play_ _ing_ _tennis? Hmm..._

She hid behind the tree then half squatting with her right knee became her support. Without her realize, the Captain of girl tennis club saw her and walked closer from behind.

"Fuji-chan."

The called girl froze. This was the second time in less than one hour that she got suprissed. Fuji looked to the sound source at her right side. She stood and smiled innocently.

"Tamura-buchou. _Konnichiwa_ ," greeted her.

"Hm, _konnichiwa_."

"..."

"...so, Sakaki-chan truly asked you to become Tezuka's stalker."

"It seems so."

Tamura sighed. " _Ano baka..._ I've already told him not to involve someone else, haaaah..."

Fuji frowned. "Tamura-buchou knew Kanagawa-buchou?"

"Of course. We're childhood friends," answered Tamura.

Fuji nodded once.

"Take the photo from near. If from here, the photos aren't good enough," suggested her.

Again, Fuji just nodded. Tamura walked closer to the tennis courts while Fuji was bowing a little, like gave her the grateful of her understanding. Fuji's mood began to fide away. She went to the sink to wash her face. She put her camera on the dividing wall right and left side. Fuji wash her face without unknowing that there was someone who walked closer to her. But the person washed his face and drank the water at the right side while Fuji was at left side. Around a minute later, they stood and stared to each other.

 _Tezuka Kunimitsu..._

The person who had became her object photo in five days now standing in front of her. Suddenly Fuji felt nervous because the way Tezuka looked at her as if she was being stripped naked with his sharp eyes. She cut off their contact eyes then lower her head.

Tezuka nodded once, didn't want to waste his time and went back to the court. Before he stayed away, Fuji grabbed her camera then took a picture of Tezuka from behind. Although just his back, but Fuji thought that the composition which she got was perfect. Thanks to the orange light of sunset. Somehow the atmosphere around her seemed quiet or because of Tezuka's ears were too sharp (Fuji shivered with this fact), Tezuka's body turned at her direction.

Unciously Fuji was pressing the shutter button again. Of course this time Tezuka realized that he was being photographed.

"Aa! _Gomen, gomen_!" exclaimed Fuji with a panic tone. Just a little.

Tezuka fell silent, giving his annoyed look. Once again, Tezuka's eyes paid attention to Fuji from up till down openly. The girl stood stiff with her hands were holding tight her compact camera. Without said anything, he walked away. Fuji's body gave him a ninety degrees bowed.

"Thank you," whisper her.

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Since that day, everywhere they met, Fuji always nodded and Tezuka replied her with a nod too. To be honest, Fuji still had a guilty because she took Tezuka's photos without his permission. But it seemed that the boy didn't mind it. They also quite often greeted each other at the corridor or when the tennis club activities.

Fuji ran around the tennis court with other members. Today was Thursday. It was mean that the girl and boy tennis club practiced together. Fuji often enough ran side by side with Tezuka, even though she would be left behind.

After ran ten laps, the members of girl tennis club gathered at court G which located at the corner. From eight courts, tennis courts were equally divided. Fuji started her practice from technique basics, like swing, serve, until smash.

Rather than practice the basic, Fuji would love to have a match with seniors. But she didn't like to ackownledge her as a member with good skill now. Although she had won in Kantou tournament, Fuji only wanted to play like the other members.

A yellow tennis ball flied in the air. Her partner shouted from other side. "Sorry! My serve missed!"

A smile were seen in Fuji's face. She ran to catch the ball. Without looking at the partner place, Fuji swang her racket with backhand drive and the ball landed right in the partner's hand. Most of pair eyes saw that then praised on Fuji's good control. Even Tezuka Kunimitsu who stopped his running when Fuji's partner shouted was found it amusing.

Nishimura Riko, a senior who stood in the same court with Fuji, whistled softly. "Of course. Fuji-chan was the single winner in Kantou tournament last year."

Apparently the distance between Tezuka and Nishimura were not so far. Tezuka still could hear what that senior said clearly. He ran again while stealing a glance occasionally toward Fuji.

Before the final exam, boy and girl tennis club arranged ranking intraschool match. From dozens of club members, only eight members became reguler and being Seishun Gakuen representatives in the official tournament. Even so, the other members still had to join practice because it was possible that one of the reguler members couldn't participate because injured etcetera.

Also, there was unwritten rule that first year members club didn't allowed to participate to the match. To be honest, Fuji felt this was unfair. But might be seniors still not believed first year members' skill.

The pessimism did appear inside Fuji's heart, but her curiousity beat that feeling. So now she stood in front of madding where the papers about ranking intraschool matches were sticked.

"Uwah... Your name in there, Fuji-chan!" exclaimed Wakaba Fuyuki, the member who often become Fuji's partner.

The short, brown hair girl seemed speechless. Not a long after that, she smiled. "That's my name, huh?" asked her. It seemed that she didn't believe.

" _Mou_! That's really your name! You have to ready to court F!"

Fuji's body was pushed to court F. At first glance Fuji could see disappointed expression in Wakaba's face, but she also couldn't do anything. Surely that Captain, Vice captain, and Couch who arranged the matches then put her name on, although she was a first year member.

"I'll win the matched on behalf of first year names' members."

Wakaba stopped her pushing and hugged Fuji from behind. " _Arigaotu_ , Fuji-chan!"

The matches with Fuji in there always became center attention, especially for first year members side. In the first match, she won the games (6-3) on a second year senior who had rumored would become one of reguler members. With Fuji's victory, that senior couldn't make to a reguler member. Fuji masked her face with a guilty expression and be replied by fierce gaze from other side.

"I don't need you sympathy, Fuji."

Her lips curved a downward line. Slowly that lips formed a sweet smile.

"Cih!" Their grip hans was detached. That senior walked out from court as murmuring a curse. But Fuji knew that her senior was pissed because she was beaten by a first year member.

After that match, one by one the seniors asked her a match that Fuji always rejected. She didn't want to break the rules that the unofficial matches between members were prohibited, especially with seniors.

Then second match, Fuji also won against a third year member. 6-5. She used one of her triple counter. Higuma Otoshi. Most of people were awed by that technique and Fuji felt herself were more hated by her seniors. Not only girl tennis club members who saw that, but also the boy tennis club members, even Tezuka Kunimitsu. He stood while his hand were gripping the fence tightly till almost not forming diamonds anymore.

Kanagawa Sasaki whistled as took some Fuji's picture from the outside court. At his side, there were Tamura Eiko and Nishimura Riko who paid their attention to their junior. Nishimura showed her satisfied smile while Tamura just frowned.

"Apparently indeed, Fuji-chan has passion in tennis and photography, huh? Wow! She is really my type," praised Kanagawa with joke tone.

Tamura's right hand clenced. Her eyes focused on someone at other side court then back to Fuji. Sparks in her black eyes said that she didn't like this situation. Nishimura who standing at her left side only kept silent. The blonde hair girl realized something bad would happen in the future. She looked away after saw that fist hand slacked.

"Riko-chan, get ready. Soon you will have a match with her, right?"

Nishimura nodded.

"Let's go, I'll company you to warm up!"

Kanagawa stared at his childhood friend and frowned. He gazed each other with Nishimura in the moment before the Vice captain followed Tamura to the empty court to warm up. Kanagawa shrugged his shoulders then watched the match again. Fuji's score was 5-3 and still leaded the match.

" _Maa. Ganbatte_ , Fuji-chan," murmured him as pressed the shutter camera.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hello. Sorry for the late update. :')**

 **Since I don't have beta reader, so it still has mistakes here and there. TAT I'm sorry! #bow**

 **Thank you for your review, tightpants-san! Definitely she was beautiful and perfectly match with our Tezuka-buchou. XD**

 **Also, thank you for all readers who had given you times to read this fanfic! #bow I still worked on 3rd chapter of this fanfic and 10th chapter of Indonesian version, please wait. :') I'll write two drabbles too and publish 'em in Honey Choco. XD Hope you can visit that fanfic too!**

 **Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	3. First Year JHS, First Encounter (Part 3)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. I planned to make this fanfic full of fluffy and sweet moments, but who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#3 First Year JHS; First Encounter (Part 3)**

* * *

The ranking intra-school match third round between Fuji and Nishimura finished with 6-5 games. Fuji won five matches and officially became reguler member. From eight regular members, only Fuji was a first year member. The others were three members from second year senior and four members from third year senior.

Kikumaru and Itou (who became partners in crime) celebrated that with a small party in one of karaoke place. Of course Fuji felt happy, but she also surprised because Oishi and Wakaba would join.

About Wakaba, Fuji was the one who invited the girl. Fastly Itou was familiar with the country style haired girl. On other side, Oishi seemed nervous because it was the first time he joined to the karaoke place. Fuji admitted that herself felt like Oishi did and made him better.

"We should invite Tezuka-kun too, right?"

Oishi's words somehow made Fuji froze.

"Eh? I'm not sure that a Tezuka Kunimitsu wants to join too," replied Itou as she held the mic after singing a song.

"If we haven't invited him, we didn't know, nyaa?" Kikumaru joined the conversation while holding the mic.

"Next time we will, how's about that?" suggested Wakaba.

"Yes, let me invite him!" said Oishi offered himself.

"By the way, it seemed Oishi-kun is close with Tezuka-kun, huh?" retored Fuji and made all of pair eyes seeing at the black haired boy.

"Mm, how should I say this? Tezuka-kun is a good friend. He plays tennis well and so far always won his matches," told Oishi. "I thought Tezuka-kun has a strong charisma?" continued him with the not sure tone.

Wakaba deadpanned. Fuji smiling, in her heart she agreed Oishi's opinion. Kikumaru and Itou looked at each other and exclaimed, ' _Sou ka_!' then snickered. Itou gave the mic to Oishi and let Kikumaru sang once again to accompany the other boy. This time Itou sat side by side with Fuji, while Wakaba's attention on two boys who were singing Kimeru's song, You Got Game.

"I'm curious, how strong Tezuka when he plays tennis."

Fuji murmured something while drinking a glass of orange juice.

Itou's black eyes moved to the left. "You don't want to have a match with him? If you do, you should tell me. I want to watch your match."

"I'll definitely lose. Tezuka-kun is stronger than me," replied Fuji calmly.

"You've said that even you haven't tried yet. Coward," said Itou.

"Before play against him, I've promised to have a match with Eiji-kun when we officially become reguler member." Fuji laughed seeing Kikumaru was poking Oishi's right cheek. The other boy tried to avoid that finger without realizing his cheeks reddened.

"Eiji-kun hasn't became reguler member yet?" asked Itou carefully.

"Yes. But I know, soon he will get that position."

"Girls' instinct is strong, right? Heh..."

Fuji frowned. "Your tone heard like you are a boy, Itou-chan."

"Pfft, _sou_? Ah! Now is Fuji-chan's and Wakaba-chan's turn to sing! Give the mics to them, Eiji-kun! Oishi-kun!"

" _Hoi! Hoi!_ "

* * *

 **~ Love So Sweet ~  
**

* * *

The sky started to darken when Fuji went to her home. She just knew that Oishi and Kikumaru were in the same direction. Itou was picked up by her older sister in front of the karaoke place, while Wakaba went by train because her house was the farthest of them.

Fuji was worried that Kikumaru didn't get a chance to participate the ranking intra-school match. But after saw how happy he was, that feeling fide away. Kikumaru seemed happier with Oishi's existence.

"Maybe I should say thanks to Oishi-kun," murmured her.

The girl turned at right and kept walking till she saw a playground which usually crowded with children. Suddenly something got her attention. Fuji stopped then standing behind the tree, near the gate of playground. Confused expression could be seen in her face when she acknowledged that thing was turned out to be Tezuka Kunimitsu's bag.

 _Aa... I forgot that our house is in the same direction,_ thought Fuji.

That sport bag with dark blue color leaned beside a pedestal slide. But Fuji didn't see the owner anywhere. Her eyebrows frowned. Her mind had full of bad scenarios, like the kidnapping scene in one of Yuuta's favorite films.

 _Impossible. Even if it's true, that bag position's definitely laying on the ground,_ thought her again.

Some seconds later, the owner appeared from bushes. Fuji's eyes focused on something which picked up by Tezuka. That thing had black and gray furr color. It had a tail and had a voice 'meong'.

Yap. The cat. A kitten one.

Without realizing Fuji's existence, Tezuka sat on the tip of slide and put the kitten on his lap. The opened packet of cat food he gave to that kitten. A half of its content was poured near his feet and made some cats came closer. Fuji dumbfounded seeing the view. Who knows that the perfectionist Tezuka was animal lover?

Fuji took a step back because she didn't want to take any longer in there. Her family had been waited her, she remembered that they would have dinner at the family restaurant. Unciously her feet step on branches and made a sound.

"Who is there!?"

 _Eh!? I caught in again!"_

"Meooooong~"

Stupid enough, Fuji replied that as if she was a cat. She knew Tezuka wasn't a fool. Definitely he realized that the cat voice was human's. Fuji ran as fast as she could dan chose a detour while laughing freely.

"Today is fun too, haha."

* * *

 **Tezuka x Fem!Fuji**

* * *

 _Why... could I get a class in hot day like this?_ asked Fuji in mind. Her left plam hand supported her chin while her right hand wrote the points of biology subject matter which the teacher explained. Itou Akari was one of them too. Even that tomboy girl got three classes in once.

At least Fuji was grateful because she only got one class. The last biology test, although the others said that was easy, but it wasn't for Fuji. She got score under 40 point.

A sigh slipped out from her mouth.

"Fuji-san, please pay attention to chalkboard!"

" _H-hai!_ "

A giggled voice heard from the front. Fuji's right foot kicked Itou's chair till her body almost squeezed with her desk. Itou gave a pouted face as she looked to behind her before focused back to chalkboard.

"Alright, because the time is up, we continue this tomorrow in the same class. Understand?" The students answered, ' _Hai_ '. That science teacher nodded.

A leader for this class of science stood. " _Kiritsu! Re!_ "

" _Arigatou gozaimashita_!"

" _Hai~ Otsukare!_ Don't forget to write a review from today's subject!"

" _Hai!_ "

"Especially Fuji-san."

Almost all people in the class laughed and Fuji just nodded as smiled sourly. Again, she sighed while tidying up the books and pencil case then put them inside her bag. Today, there wasn't club activity, Fuji was going to spend her time in the library to write a review from before and did other summer homeworks. Fuji wanted to invite Itou but she seemed in a hurry. Moreover Itou got out from the class by running fast.

The school library was in the first and third floor. This time Fuji chose to go to the library in the first floor which had a larger room. She gave her identity card then was changed with the lock bag storage cabinet.

Fuji took some books that related to science, include one of encyclopedia books. The girl sat near the window with the view of Seishun Gakuen's gate. She started opening the book then pasted the subject on the folio paper. She would often write some important matter to her note book and took a break every ten minutes.

It was already an hour later. She started feeling bored. Fuji chose to stop writing. Her right hand supported her chin while her left fingers hand tapped the table till formed itself melody. Her eyes closed and let her hearing sense spoiled by insects' noisy from the outside of opened window.

When summer holiday came like this, the school library was often visited by students. Since then Fuji realized that only her and two staff library in there. But this time, she felt someone approached her desk.

Fuji's eyebrows frowned. _Who?_

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Her eyes opened slowly when she felt that someone stopped moving right in front of her. Fuji looked up slightly before blinking her eyes and was invited feeling of anxiety from the other gaze. The insects' noisy replaced Fuji's tapping fingers on the desk.

"May I sit here?" That someone asked in a heavy tone.

Fuji changed her position and didn't support her chin again. "Sure please," answered her as she gave a smile. She continued her copying activity silently while that person sat opposite to her and started reading the history book.

After that silence surrounded them before that person made a voice.

"Mm, you are... Fuji Syuko-san, aren't you?"

Fuji's right hand stopped writing. She dare to look at her companion with her eyes curved up. "Yes, and you should be Tezuka-kun."

Tezuka Kunimitsu nodded.

 _It feels odd..._ thought her.

Actually Fuji never thought that Tezuka would come to the school library in holiday like this. Moreover why he could know her name? They hadn't introduced to each other formally, but maybe he knew her name because she became regular member. Tezuka himself also had became a regular now.

Suddenly she remembered something. "Tezuka-kun," called her softly.

Tezuka's attention was on the beautiful girl in front of him. "Yes?"

"This is... the first time we speak to each other, right?" Fuji looked down a bit as if she was searching for the right words to write on the paper. She made a serious expression while staring to the person who had became her subject photo before. "But it's like you already know that I have taken some pictures of you, Tezuka-kun," confessed Fuji.

This time Tezuka was the one blinked. His hazel eyes moved to right slightly then focused back to her. "Yes, I know. Do you want to tell me why?"

"Of course!" Now Fuji could feel relieved because Tezuka seemed didn't mind with her attitude before. They stared to each other before she bowed a bit. "I apologize that I took some your pictures without permission. I know my attitude is bad, but I did it so I can join the photography club, Tezuka-kun."

"You join two clubs?"

Fuji nodded. "I only chose to join photography. A week after that, Tamura-buchou and Nishimura-fukubuchou asked me to join tennis too," told her.

"Your skill is good, Fuji-san. It's natural if they asked you."

Fuji's lips tightly closed, didn't believe what she heard just now. _He praised me?_ Somehow she felt depressed because given that comment (or praise) from Tezuka.

"My skill is nothing compared to you, Tezuka-kun," said her in the end.

The silence surrounded them again. Fuji chose to continue her activity as Tezuka was still thinking about something. The girl tried to focus although failed, since she was being watched so intense by Tezuka openly.

Some minutes later, his left hand reversed the page book and started reading again. Silently Fuji observed his movement. Her eyes stared at the image of soil layer in the science book while her mind was shifted to other. One time she stole to look at him and gasped a bit because Tezuka stood all of sudden.

Without said something, the stoic guy walked to the history book area. What made Fuji frowned was Tezuka took a book with his left hand. _Is he a left-handed?_ She asked in mind.

After he sat back to his seat, he opened the book with his right hand. But when he reversed the page, Fuji saw him discouraged to use his right hand. A smile curved up on her face. She specualted that Tezuka was a left-handed.

 _But he holds the racket with his right hand, doesn't he?_

"Is there something on my face, Fuji-san?"

Fuji stunned then shook her head and smiled. "You're really left-handed, aren't you?" Her smile widened after seeing his surprised expression. Through his eyes, she could see it, but it was only in a second. His face got back to expressionless.

 _His reaction seems interesting,_ thought Fuji.

"How did you know? Not even Ryuzaki-sensei should know."

From many people he knew, only their coach was mentioned. She understood the reason why he hid it. "You're worried about seniors, right? Because if you got serious and used your left hand, you'd win easily."

Five second paused before Tezuka confirmed. "...you're quick to pick up on things," replied him darkened.

Fuji's smile kept widened. She knew from the start that Tezuka didn't like this fact revealed to anyone. Since her confrontation, his eyebrows frowned and she felt itchy to touch that frown. Without realized it, her right hand was hanging in the air. Although it was only her forefinger touching the frown between his eyebrows, but the sensation Fuji felt was like hit by a thousand volt electric shock.

 _Why...?_ asked her in mind.

"F-Fuji-san?" Nervous tone was heard from Tezuka's voice.

"Eh?" Fuji stared at her forefinger and reflex took back. "So-sorry! My hand feels itchy to touch your frown, Tezuka-kun," told her while hid her embarrassment.

Tezuka covered the area that being touch by Fuji with his left hand. "Mm, it's fine."

" _S-saa_ , what should I write again?" muttered her slowly as she reverse the page of science book. Fuji breathed in then breathed out from her mouth to control her heart beat so fast. Without stealing a look, Tezuka's left hand still covered that area. Fuji followed to hide her reddened face.

Not want to be any longer in this awkward atmosphere, Fuji finished her activity even though it had just pasted a half of subject. This was the first time she felt awkward in front of the opposite sex. _What's wrong with me?_ asked her in mind, confused.

Before standing, Fuji looked at the other again. Her eyes moved to right a bit. Maybe he could feel someone staring at him, Tezuka replied her blue eyes.

The first person who looked away was Fuji. She bowed then laughed softly. "It's awkward, isn't it?" asked her without looking at Tezuka.

His left hand moved and now it was on the closed book. "I'm not fond of physical contact, that's why..."

"... _sou ka_..." The girl laughed again. "Actually it's the first time I couldn't control myself in front of a guy and ended up touching you like that," confessed Fuji. She stood and piled up three books from library, her notebook, papers, and pencil case. Fuji smiled as she saw a puzzle look from Tezuka. Her head nodded before going to registration desk.

"Fuji-san," called Tezuka.

The called person stopped her step and turned. "Yes?"

Tezuka seemed piled up two books that he took from shelf then walked closer to Fuji. His head hanging a bit as she looked up. Their height body was almost same, only had some millimeters difference. The couples were staring at each other. Tezuka's mouth opened but closed again.

A sweet smile was still there in Fuji's face as she waited what the Seigaku's smartest student in their year. Seeing there was not any movement from him, she chose to ask first.

"Is there something you want to speak with me about, Tezuka-kun?"

"It's about... tennis."

A soft laugh was heard next from Fuji. _He's really a tennis freak_ , thought her. "Sorry, what's about tennis?"

"...I want to have a match with you, even though I know it's unfair for you."

Fuji's lips formed a small letter 'o'. Without thinking twice, she nodded. "Okay."

His lips curved upwards slightly. "Thank you, Fuji-san."

But the girl didn't realize his changing lips and only nodded. Tezuka walked following her to registration desk. The time they were walking together, his eyes kept staring at Fuji's brown hair that swaying like following her beat. Curiosity and his desire to touch her hair appeared, but he pushed that mind back.

"Tezuka-san also wants to borrow the books?"

He didn't know when the three books which she borrowed had registered. Fuji and the staff of committee library stared confusing at him. "...aa, _onegaishimasu_." Tezuka handed over two books that he wanted to borrow for two weeks.

Fuji walked out from the library without saying goodbye to him. Tezuka sighed. After putting his borrowed books into the bag, he stood there silently. His left hand touched the area between his eyebrows where her finger had touched back then. He wondered why her touch was still lingering on there until now.

His head shook, Tezuka walked out. Fuji was standing and leaning her back on the wall, not far from the library door. "Fuji-san, are waiting me?" asked him to confirm.

She nodded immediately. Her sweet smile was still there in her face. "I'd followed you back a long ago and knew that we have same direction," confessed Fuji again.

"... _stalker_ ," said Tezuka spontaneously.

Her lips pouted. "I'm sorry, Tezuka-kun."

"Don't do that again. Stalker is not good."

" _Haaai~_ " Fuji laughed amusingly. " _Saa, ikou ka_?"

"Aa."

 **To Be Continued**

 **I'm motivated by Smile-san so in my break time I chose to translate and update this fic. In Bahasa Indonesia, I already finished first volume of Love So Sweet. If you understand Bahasa then you could read it. XD For Ao no Memory, it's almost done~ Please wait!**

 **Jaa! Bye bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	4. Second Year JHS, Classmate (Part 1)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. I planned to make this fanfic full of fluffy and sweet moments, but who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#4 Second Year JHS; Classmate (Part 1)**

* * *

"Tezuka-kun."

"...Tamura-senpai, what's the matter asking me to come here?"

The girl named Tamura Eiko smiled. In both hands were holding a medium-sized black tube containing a graduation charter. Today she graduated from Seishun Gakuen with other seniors. For whatever reason, Tezuka was asked to come to the back of the gymnasium after the graduation ceremony was finished.

"Err, you didn't expect... if I were going to _shoot*_ you now, Tezuka-kun?" (*In Bahasa Indonesia, 'shoot' could mean confess too)

Tezuka's right eyebrow raised. He shook his head slowly.

Tamura squatted down while breathing heavily. "You really are clueless..."

Without feeling awkward or uneasy, Tezuka asked. "Tamura-senpai seriously wants to _shoot_ me? With a gun?"

"You don't even know the meaning of the shoot I'm talking about..."

"...sorry."

The senior took a breath and then threw it through her mouth. She again stood up straight in front of Tezuka. The difference in their height was quite far, around ten centimeters. But that didn't make Tamura illfeel or anything like that.

"Tezuka-kun, listen to me. I only say it once."

Tezuka's head nodded once.

Tamura's hands touched the other's shoulders, even though her right hand still held a black tube containing a graduation charter. They looked at each other. Tamura's face seemed red and Tezuka only looked back at her expressionlessly.

"I like you, Tezuka-kun. I see you as a woman to the man she loves. I hope you want to consider me as your girlfriend, even though we are different in age and will be in different school after this."

Silence with a face still expressionless. That was all Tezuka gave, before both of his hands slowly pulled Tamura's hand to not touch his shoulders again. The boy bowed.

"I'm sorry, Tamura-senpai. But, I can't."

"Why?"

Tezuka's body straightened up and raised his head. "I don't know what to feel liking someone is."

Tamura's expression seemed to be holding back tears. "I can teach you—"

Tezuka shook his head once.

"So, you don't want to give me a chance?"

"I'm sorry, Tamura-senpai."

This time Tamura's head looked up. Her eyes blinked several times, trying to get rid a pile of tears that ready to flow to her cheeks. After she felt the tears disappeared, she smiled at Tezuka who still looked at her expressionlessly.

"May I ask?" Tamura asked in a trembling tone at the end.

"Yes." Inwardly, Tezuka began to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you rejecting me because without knowing you are getting interested in someone?"

Tezuka's head shook answering the question.

"What's about Fuji Syuko?"

Hearing the name of the girl who once claimed to be his stalker, Tezuka's eyebrows frowned. "Why is Fuji-san's name to be brought up in this conversation, Tamura-senpai?" He asked, not understanding.

Tamura's forefinger touched the wrinkles between Tezuka's eyebrows, but the boy immediately took a step back. They paused for a moment. A sense of shock clearly reflected in their eyes. The flashback when Fuji touched the area that was almost touched by the senior in front of him slipped into Tezuka's mind while Tamura just put on a sad expression and wanted to cry.

 _Fuji-san..._ Tezuka's eyes closed for a moment then looked straight at Tamura. "Senpai."

"Hmm?" Tamura didn't return that look. Her head slightly bowed.

"I'm sorry. But I really can't be your boyfriend, Tamura-senpai."

"Aa. I know. Thank you, Tezuka-kun."

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu closed his eyes when he recalled the incident a few weeks ago. For the first time he was confessed by the opposite sex. The thing that made him unsure was that the girl who confessed him was two years older than him. But there were other things that Tezuka wasn't calm about. _Why did Tamura-senpai mention Fuji-san's name?_ He thought to himself.

Not only that, Tezuka was also surprised. Why didn't he like wrinkles between his eyebrows to be touched by other people. In fact, he didn't want to imagine that it really happened.

 _If the incident with Fuji-san in the library?_

Unconsciously Tezuka's left hand touched the area. He could still feel Fuji's touch until now. Sometimes Tezuka became ashamed of himself when he remembered it.

"Aa! Tezuka-kun, _ohayou_."

And the person who he thought was standing right in front of him.

Tezuka cleared his throat for a moment. " _Ohayou_ , Fuji-san."

They walked side by side without talking about anything. Fuji walked on Tezuka's right side while greeting several people she knew. Tezuka's brain was thinking again, he didn't know, since when he felt comfortable when Fuji Syuko was nearby as he was today. Fuji herself also seemed comfortable when the girl spook and was only repaid with short words or just body language, such as nodding or shaking head.

Their footsteps stopped right in front of the notice board. Tezuka's hazel eyes moved to find his name. When his eyes scanned the names for class 2-4, he caught Fuji Syuko kanji's name there.

"I'm in class 2-4," Fuji muttered.

"Aa." Tezuka continued his activity.

Not far from Fuji's name, his name was written clearly on the same paper. That meant he was classmate with Fuji for one year later in class 2-4. Tezuka wanted to smile, but his intention was undone.

"We're classmates, Tezuka-kun." Fuji looked at him and smiled sweetly. " _Yoroshiku ne_."

"Aa, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ," Tezuka replied as he lowered his head slightly.

"Wow! I'm also in the same class with you, Fuji-chan!"

Suddenly a black haired girl hugged Fuji's neck from behind. Seeing Fuji's happy expression, Tezuka involuntarily smiled thinly and was seen by the girl named 'Itou'. At a glance Tezuka saw Itou grinning as if to say, 'You're caught, Tezuka'. From that moment on Tezuka felt he had to be more guarded than before when he was near Itou.

Fuji's upright arm was hugged by Itou and took her away to class 2-4 on the third floor. Tezuka trailed behind them. From the way they spook and their body language, they seemed comfortable with each other.

"To be honest I'm bored because I have to be in your class again, Tezuka," Itou said.

Tezuka's eyebrows frowned. He didn't remember being in class with a girl named Itou Akari.

"Tezuka-kun, you have been in class at Seiharudai Daiichi, said Itou-chan."

"Sorry, but I don't remember," Tezuka admitted.

Itou laughed hard enough and waved her right hand in front of her own face. "Right, right? Tezuka must have forgotten, Fuji-chan," said the girl.

Fuji shook his head. She wondered why Tezuka could forget one of his classmates in elementary school. But from Tezuka's attitude, Fuji knew that the boy really could not be familiar with people, especially with the opposite sex.

"Aa! Fuji-chan! Itou-chan!" The feminine voice but quite loud attracted their attention.

"Wakaba-chan!" Itou took off her arms from Fuji and now hugged the girl called 'Wakaba'.

Tezuka's eyes paid attention to the girl's movements on his left. Fuji smiled. From the radiance of her eyes, she looked happy. The girl looked up and her smile grew even more. "They are my close friends since the first year," Fuji said.

"Are you happy?" Tezuka cursed at his stupid question.

"Of course. It's nice to have friends like them."

Fuji's smile spread to Tezuka, they entered class 2-4.

* * *

 **Tezuka x Fem!Fuji**

* * *

Since before the winter holidays, Tezuka was appointed as Vice Captain of the boy's tennis club by the previous Captain. Some members agreed with that, although not a few also disagreed. But whatever the opinions of others, Tezuka didn't care. Yamato-buchou had appointed him and all he had to do now was to carry out his duties as best he could.

Because he was the Vice Captain, Tezuka was allowed to see the form of new students who wanted to join the boy's tennis club. He also offered to help Kuwahara Naoya, the club manager, selecting the form. From dozens of forms, there was one paper that attracted his attention.

"Fuji... Yuuta..." Tezuka muttered.

Kuwahara looked at him. "I was also shocked when I read that name, Tezuka."

"Is he Fuji-san's brother?" He asked.

"It seems like that? From the picture he looks like Fuji-san, right?"

Tezuka read the contents of the form until the last line. The address was the same. Deep down, he was grateful to be able to find out the address of Fuji's house so that he could confirm Fuji Yuuta's identity as the girl's biological brother.

He remembered, Fuji several times had brought up about her younger brother who was often being a victim of her ignorance with his brother. Tezuka began to wonder whether Yuuta's ability was the same as Fuji who had defeated him at the end of the first summer vacation. Although he admitted that the informal match was one-sided because his left arm was injured.

But Fuji's true ability also couldn't be underestimated. Tezuka realized it every time the ball landed in his area with a loud enough sound. Once or twice the ball landed produced a small hole in the surface.

"Are you curious about him, Tezuka?" asked Kuwahara.

"Aa." Tezuka put Yuuta's form on another form stack.

"But from the attitude, he doesn't like to be compared to his Aneki."

Now Tezuka's right eyebrow raised. Confused. "Why?"

Kuwahara's shoulders lifted. "When I asked, 'Are you Fuji Syuko's brother?', he immediately replied, 'If so, why?'. His expression looked annoyed. Not to mention when I called 'Fuji-kun', he asked me to call him 'Yuuta' only." A soft laugh came from the black haired boy. "Their relationship looks like they don't get along, right?"

"Is the relationship between siblings like that?" Tezuka asked curiously.

"Well, most of them don't get along, anyway. You don't have a brother or sister, Tezuka?"

The asked one just shook his head slowly.

"Oh, you are an only child. Congratulations, bro. You don't need to feel a fight between siblings, haha."

Tezuka knew, Kuwahara intended to invite him to joke, even though his tone sounded sarcastic in his ears. Curiosity reappeared in his mind, how the siblings' relationship in the Fuji family was. Are they getting along well or all this time behind the joy when Fuji told him about her brother, hid the sadness in her heart.

The next day, new members from the first year were allowed to take part in club activities. This time the boy's tennis club was scheduled to use all the courts. The day after tomorrow, there would be a joint practice between boy's and girl's tennis club.

Outside the court near the club room, Tezuka and Wakamatsu Rei (Captain of the boy's tennis club) watched the first year members running around the tennis court area. The pair of Tezuka's hazel eyes focused on the brown haired boy. He didn't look out of breath. His body posture when running made him be able to control his breathing well even though he had circled the outside court five times.

"Are you interested in the brown haired kouhai, Tezuka?" asked Wakamatsu.

Without looking away, he answered. "Yes, Wakamatsu-buchou."

"You're annoying, Mamushi!"

"You suck, Peach Butt!"

"What did you say!?"

"Fsssh!"

Wakamatsu laughed wryly. "Momoshiro and Kaidou. They always fight, ckckck." He looked to the right side. Tezuka were still paying attention to Fuji Syuko's brother. Wakamatsu's expression seemed thinking about somthing. "Tezuka, do you want to have a match with him?"

Tezuka looked at him. "With whom?"

"Yuuta-kun. You look very curious about him."

Silence was the response given by Tezuka. The boy thought even though Fuji Yuuta was Fuji's younger brother, it didn't mean that his abilities would be the same. His eyes focused again on the hordes of first year of club members who had begun to enter the tennis court after running ten times around the outside court.

"If you allow, Wakamatsu-buchou."

"Ok. I'm a bit curious too, hmm~"

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Fuji Yuuta had already gotten out of the boy's tennis club room when someone called him. He turned and saw the club's Vice Captain approaching. To be honest, Yuuta realized that he was often being watched by this senior, but he didn't want to bother.

Yuuta bowed before asking, "What's wrong, Fukubuchou?"

"Do you have time on this Saturday?"

"I have."

"I want to practice with you, Yuuta-kun."

Yuuta's face looked shocked. Many people said that the Vice Captain of his club, Tezuka Kunimitsu, was one of the strongest members of the club. Who would have thought he would like to take a practice match with a junior like him. But Yuuta didn't immediately accept the invitation. The boy was convinced that there was something behind Tezuka's invitation. Of the many reasons, somehow the name of Fuji Syuko entered Yuuta's mind.

"Is it because of Aneki?" Yuuta asked to make sure.

Tezuka didn't answer. He continued walking towards the school gate.

Yuuta put on an expression of dislike and walked back to follow his senior's steps. Then his eyes narrowed as he saw the figure of his sister standing near the school gate and waving her hand. A sigh was heard when his name was called in an excited tone.

"You made a promise to go home together, Yuuta-kun?" Tezuka asked.

"No. I told her to go home first," Yuuta answered flatly.

"Yuuta, _okaeri_ ~" Without permission Fuji immediately hugged her favorite brother, even though she was replied with an annoyed exclaim from Yuuta. She also stood between two boys with both hands hugging her brother's arms. Her expression grew even more cheerful when she looked at Tezuka. "Hello, Tezuka-kun. We meet again."

"Are you waiting for Yuuta-kun?"

" _Un_. I want to quickly hear the story of Yuuta's first day joining in tennis practice."

"Even though you can wait and hear it at home, Aneki."

Fuji smiled broadly at Yuuta's words. "So what?"

"I haven't been able to join in the practice match. Just like you when you were in the first year." Yuuta looked at Tezuka who was seen stealing glances at his sister. He frowned while looking at Fuji and Tezuka in turn. _Something was strange_ , Yuuta thought.

"I thought you would change the rules after becoming a fukubuchou, Tezuka-kun."

"Being a fukubuchou doesn't mean having the right to change the rules, Fuji-san."

"Hmm~ _sou ka_."

Didn't want to be overwhelmed by curiosity, finally Yuuta asked, "You two close friends, huh?"

Both Fuji and Tezuka looked at Yuuta before they stared to each other. Tezuka didn't seem to want to answer as Fuji just smiled. Actually Yuuta had heard his sister mention Tezuka's name several times at home, but he didn't know that they were this close. With Fuji's attitude that including extrovert person, Yuuta didn't feel surprised if they could be friends. The thing that surprised him was Tezuka's eyes that looked at his sister with a different look.

 _Heeeh... maybe..._

"Aa, Aneki, Tezuka-fukubuchou invited me to practice on Saturday tomorrow," Yuuta said.

With fast movements, Fuji immediately looked at Tezuka. "Tezuka-kun."

Again Yuuta was curious. His sister called Tezuka's name in a warning tone. Not to mention the hug on his arm increasingly tightened. Was something wrong with the story?

"It's okay. Just normal practice," Tezuka said in a convincing tone.

"But I know, in the end you will play seriously," Fuji replied.

"It's okay, Fuji-san. Nothing to worry about."

"You can practice as long as I take a look. And don't protest."

Tezuka sighed. "Aa."

"Are you two dating?"

The spontaneous question from Yuuta made the two lovebirds silent. Tezuka looked away and Fuji stared fiercely at her brother. Yuuta didn't dare to make a sound anymore because his sister didn't seem to like the question.

 _Even if yes, there is nothing to worry about_ , thought the youngest Fuji family.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Second Year JHS, Classmate (Part 2)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. I planned to make this fanfic full of fluffy and sweet moments, but who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#5 Second Year JHS; Classmate (Part 2)**

* * *

Yuuta supported his chin with his right hand while his gaze focused on a pair of humans who were debating something. From what he heard, Tezuka Kunimitsu had a history of injury in his left hand elbow. Yuuta's only sister had warned at the beginning, but Fukubuchou of the boy's tennis club continued to insist on today's practice. As a result, Fuji Syuko had to stop the match with Yuuta winning 5-4 when the elbow area in Tezuka's left hand began to redden.

"Tezuka-kun, I'll take you to the hospital. Yuuta, you can you go home alone, right?" Fuji asked without looking at the younger brother.

"Do you need me to accompany too, Aneki?" Yuuta asked to offer assistance.

This time Fuji looked and smiled. "No need. Let me take care of your stubborn Fukubuchou, Yuuta."

"Fuji-san." Tezuka seemed want to protest but couldn't do much.

The brown haired boy held back laughter while nodding his head.

"We go first. Be careful when you go home, Yuuta," Fuji said as she carried Tezuka's bag on her left shoulder. "Do you have painkillers?" The girl asked and answered by Tezuka's shaking head.

Yuuta silently watched them who began to move away from the tennis court area to the bus stop across the street. He knew that his sister was easily worried. Especially if the loved one got a disaster and Yuuta should consider what his sister was doing this time looked normal.

The light blue towel that had been around his neck now was used to cover his face and remove sweat around his forehead. "How could Aneki act like the usual with a look like that," he murmured.

The cellphone's vibrations from inside the bag attracted Yuuta's attention. He took the flip cellphone and opened it. _Click._

" _Moshi Moshi_ , Aniki?"

" _Aa, Yuuta!_ _Are you still on the tennis court?"_

"Yes. What's wrong?"

" _Who does Syuko ride the bus with?"_

 _Crap..._ Yuuta bit his lower lip, where did he know Fuji was riding a bus with Tezuka? Fuji Yusuke has been _overprotective_ of both Fuji and himself. If his Aniki found out there was _something_ between Fuji and Tezuka, maybe the person that first targeted was Tezuka. Yuuta shook his head quickly. _Calm down, Yuuta._ _They really have nothing to do, right?_ _Answer in a normal tone, Yuuta._

"Oh, that. His name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is Vice Captain of the boy's tennis club who invited me to practice today," Yuuta answered in a relaxed tone.

" _...watch them as long as I'm not there, Yuuta._ "

Yuuta's eyebrows frowned. "Watch them? Will something happen to them?"

" _I can't be sure, but you have to look after and help Syuko._ _Okay, Yuuta?"_

"...alright. But Aniki, where are you now?"

" _Airport._ _Thirty minutes later the plane I take will take off."_

"Sorry, Aniki. I couldn't accompany you to the airport."

" _Ahaha,_ pas de problème _._ _The important thing is you remember my message._ _Take care of yourself too, Yuuta."_

"Aa. Aniki too, take good care of yourself while in France there."

" _Oou~"_ _Click._

Yuuta's body leaned fully on the long chair he had occupied since before. His gaze stared into the sky. "Look after Aneki... huh?"

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

It was been five days since the departure of Yusuke and Yoshiko to France to visit his sick father there. Yuuta was still thinking about Yusuke's message on Saturday. Until now, no strange events had happened with Fuji. His aneki also looked _happy go lucky_ , especially when she met Tezuka and some of her close friends. After all, he couldn't keep an eye on Fuji every time because of the different floors, but Yuuta also couldn't ignore Yusuke's message that more than fifty percent would actually happen.

" _Ohayou_ , Yuuta~"

"Yo, Fuji no Otoutou-kun~"

 _Twitch_. Without even looking Yuuta knew who the two people now standing on his right and left side. Yoshimura Shun and Yoshimura Yuu. They were identical twins with opposite personalities. Yuuta himself were prefer the friendly younger brother, Yuu, compared to his brother's behaviour which described him as a _bad boy_. One made Yuuta disgust at Shun was the name 'Fuji no Otoutou' that addressed to him just now.

"Shun, can you stop calling me with that name?" Yuuta hissed irritably.

"Nffu, someone is angry~"

"Shun!" Before Yuuta had caught him, the boy had already fled first to class 1-7. He turned to the left. Yuu just laughed softly with an innocent look. Yuuta could only sigh tiredly.

" _Maa_ , forget about Shun. There is something I want to tell you, Yuuta," Yuu said.

"Huh? About what?" Yuuta asked, taking a little distance.

As if he didn't want his prey to be released, Yuu's right hand immediately wrapped around Yuuta's neck. With a whisper, he also gave the information. "Lately there have been some people talking about your sister. They say, Fuji Syuko has a special relationship with Tezuka-fukubuchou, even though I don't believe it."

Yuuta's footsteps stopped, so did Yuu. Yuuta's eyes stared fiercely at his classmate. _So, this is what Aniki meant_ , he thought.

Yuu smiled innocently. "What will you do, Yuuta?"

Yuuta went back walking to the class 1-3. "I won't do anything before they do something that endangers Aneki." Yuuta's right hand was clenched for a moment before taking a deep breath and trying to control his emotions. Although Fuji's attitude often irritated him, but if he found out that something would happen to his family members, Yuuta won't hesitate to become a shield or repay the action more than what they did.

"Yep! That's also what I want to suggest to you."

* * *

 **Tezuka x Fem!Fuji**

* * *

A paper with red ink was written sweetly in Fuji Syuko's shoes locker. The owner locker glanced around. Nothing was suspicious, but she was sure the culprit was watching her. With a relaxed gesture, Fuji put the paper into the pocket then walked towards her class on the third floor. Fuji didn't worry too much about the kinds of threats she had received lately. It was just that if the threat was seen by Yuuta or Tezuka...

 _I can't act rashly until they show up_ , she thought.

"Fuji-chan!"

The short brown haired girl looked. "Oh, Kawaguchi-chan."

Kawaguchi Mei, Vice Captaion of the girl's tennis club, smiled sweetly at Fuji. They walked up the stairs. She justified the location of her glasses before inviting the genius girl beside her to talk. " _Nee_ , Fuji-chan."

"Hmm?" Fuji's eyebrows frowned. Not too fond of Kawaguchi's aura.

"Nishimura-senpai seems still has hope in you."

 _Again talking about this ..._ Fuji gripped the bag strap while maintaining her smile. "If you don't like it, later I will ask Nishimura-buchou not to mention it again, Kawaguchi-chan," she said giving a solution.

"Aa, th-that's not it! I... Fuji-chan really doesn't want to be a fukubuchou?"

"I already rejected it and Buchou accepted my decision."

"Even though Tezuka-kun became Fukubuchou too."

 _Tap._ Fujis steps really stopped right above the last step. Without turning back she replied. "I don't care about that. Tezuka-kun indeed deserves to be a leader, even though he is still the Vice Captain." Fuji smiled as she showed her blue eyes to Kawaguchi who was standing stiffly on three steps below her.

Kawaguchi's body couldn't move. Her views also couldn't shift from Fuji's cold gaze which made her knees unable to support her own body weight. It felt like she wanted to collapse in seconds.

" _Saa_ , Ryuuzaki-sensei also said that I don't fit as a Vice Captain, anyway. So, I turned down Nishimura-buchou's offer." Fuji narrowed her eyes so that her blue eyes were invisible.

"...o-oh, is that so? Ha-haha." Kawaguchi laughed awkwardly. Deep down still feeling scared.

"Fujikooooo!"

Kikumaru Eiji's loud voice made Fuji looked at the sound source. Without asking permission, Kikumaru put his hands around Fuji's neck. " _Ohayou_ , Eiji-kun," said the girl, smiling as usual.

" _Ohayou_ ~ Ugh, this morning we can't practice because of the rain, _nyaa_!"

"According to the weather forecast, the rain won't stop."

Kikumaru nodded weakly. "Fujiko, I'm playing in your class, 'kay!?" He asked for permission in a cheerful tone.

Fuji laughed softly. "Of course." Before they left, she looked at Kawaguchi. The girl nodded slightly, asked to retire without saying a word.

Kawaguchi's hands were clenched. There was a dislike seen in her eyes. "Fuji Syuko..."

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

In accordance with the weather forecast in the morning news, the rain was still faithfully soaking the ground when the bell of the lesson finished beeping. All students in class 2-4 prepared to go home. Many outdoor clubs took off their activities and some were looking for alternative activities. Fuji Syuko stood up and went to take the class agenda book on the teacher's desk. Today she got a picket schedule and was told to fill out the book.

"Fuji-chan, I go home first!" said Wakaba Fuyuki.

"Be careful on the way, Wakaba-chan," Fuji replied.

"Wait, I want to go home together!" exclaimed Itou Akari. The tomboy girl ran to hit Fuji. Instead of apologizing, she only stuck out her tongue. "Bye bye, Fuji-chan!"

Although annoyed, but what Fuji could do was waving her hand. "That girl..."

"Fuji-san."

"Oh, Tezuka-kun?"

The Leader of class 2-4, Tezuka Kunimitsu, approached her while carrying a bag. Honestly, Fuji hoped that the boy would accompany her, but that won't happen if she didn't ask directly. "Club activities cancelled, huh?" She asked politely.

"Aa. But Wakamatsu-buchou wants to discuss something with Ryuuzaki-sensei too," Tezuka answered.

"Hmm... definitely about an intra-school match," Fuji guessed.

Tezuka just nodded without looking away from the girl in front of him.

" _Saa_ , I also have to quickly fill the agenda book and go home. Poor Yuuta, he must have been waiting for me at home." Before returning to her seat, Fuji took time to lightly pat Tezuka's left shoulder. She also whispered, "Don't forget to take medicine."

"Aa. You also go home quickly."

" _Un_."

After Tezuka left the class through the main door (front door), Fuji's eyes were directed at the back door. There were still many students standing in the corridor talking about something or just joking. Maybe they were waiting for the rain to subside a little. But that was not her focus, she felt often being watched from there.

"Fuji-chan, let me throw the trash, 'kay?" said Himura Chiaki who also got the picket assignment today.

Fuji nodded. " _Arigatou_! _Otsukaresama_!"

Himura just smiled then left with two friends.

Ten minutes later, classroom 2-4 and the third floor corridor were quiet. While filling the agenda book, Fuji often stole a glance at the two doors of her class. Deep down, still sure that someone was watching her. But half an hour passed and there was no sign that the person would show up.

 _Is it just_ _my_ _feeling_ _, huh?_ thought Fuji.

The hands were stretched upwards as her gaze was straight ahead. Fuji sighed because the writing on the board hadn't been erased. She cleared the stationery and put it in her bag. After the agenda book was placed in its original place, Fuji began to erase the chalk writing on the board. Every now and then the sound of coughing or sneezing filled the room.

After cleaning the blackboard, Fuji walked out to the bathroom at the end of the corridor. Her nose was slightly sensitive to dust, including from chalk flakes. If she didn't wash her hands, all the way home maybe she would sneeze. Also, she wanted to urinate.

When Fuji wanted to get out of the toilet cubicle, the door couldn't be opened. _Eh?_ _I was trapped?_

At first glance she heard two people whispered. Fuji sharpened her sense of hearing, but couldn't recognize the voice. "Hey! Please open the door! This is not—"

— _byuuuuuur!_

"Haha! That's for you!" _Clerk._

 _The front door is also locked!?_

Fuji again sharpened her ears and was grateful that there was no sound other than a closed door. Angry and the feel of wanting to cry united into one. The only one who could describe her feelings at that moment was just by punching as hard as possible the door of the toilet cubicle that locked from the outside. Don't forget the hateful curses echoing in the bathroom.

"F*ck! Don't just dare to play back like this! Coward!"

 _Useless._ _They have run away._ _Ugh, this smell..._

The girl sniffed the uniform that was almost all wet. From the smell, the water doused by the culprits was the used water from the floor mop. Fuji was sure that all this had been planned in advance. They were just waiting for the opportunity and today was their chance. She herself was also careless because she didn't bring anything to the bathroom, especially cellphone.

Panic immediately filled Fuji's heart remembering the object. She didn't want her cellphone or compact camera to be damaged, let alone thrown away. Without thinking twice, Fuji tried to break the door with her body. But the door still couldn't be opened.

"Anyone out there, please open the door!" Fuji shouted again.

Still no answer.

"How do I get out of here?" She muttered as she looked up.

There was a gap between the bathroom ceiling and the doors, also walls of each room. Even so, with her short body, Fuji wasn't sure if she could reach the end of a door or wall. But she couldn't help but tried it.

When her legs stood on the closed toilet, her expression turned cheerful because her hand could reach the end of the wall easily. It didn't take long until Fuji prepared to go down to the next room that wasn't locked. She didn't have a height phobia, but if she wasn't careful and fell, there were may be broken bones.

Fuji closed the toilet first with her left foot before stepping on it. Although she was careful, she still slipped because the floor was also wet from the water from the floor mop from her locked room. The girl grimaced softly.

"It turns out it hurts, aw!" She checked her left arm. It turned out that there was a large wound due to being hit to a roll of tissue.

Slowly, Fuji rose with both legs trembling. Regardless of the wound and the coldness of her body, she went to class to get her bag. Luckily, none of the items were lost or damaged. That meant the offender only wanted to physically hurt Fuji. But she also couldn't just go home before the wound was treated.

Still walking slowly, Fuji walked down the stairs to the infirmary on the second floor. The corridor on the second floor was also quiet. She thought of going straight home because the possibility of the infirmary was locked. Suddenly a black gakuran covered her shoulders. Fuji gasped and looked.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "It's you, Tezuka-kun," said Fuji.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked without covering his worried expression.

Weak laughter was heard later. "Slipped in the bathroom," said the girl, true.

"Until the tip of your head and uniform get wet too?" Seeing Fuji reluctant to answer his question, Tezuka took the initiative to take her to the infirmary after seeing the wound on her left arm.

"Can you walk?" He asked again and replied with a nod of her head. After seeing Fuji's one-two steps teetering, Tezuka didn't have a heart to let her. He whispered softly in Fuji's ear, "Sorry", then carried her in a bridal style. Of course Fuji struggled, asking to be lowered because of embarrassment. But Tezuka pretended not to hear.

"Sorry! Anybody in there?" Tezuka asked when they arrived in front of the infirmary.

"U-ugh, it looks like Sensei isn't here," Fuji said while tightening her grip on Tezuka's neck. Inwardly, she hoped that Tsukiyama-sensei wasn't in the infirmary because she was embarrassed if someone saw her being held by this stoic boy.

"Fuji-san, please open the door," Tezuka asked.

"Lower me first."

Didn't want to argue any longer, Tezuka obeyed. After the door was opened, he led Fuji to one of the single size beds. Tezuka put his bag on the side of Fuji's as the owner was still trying to warm herself up by rubbing both hands while blowing.

"It's better if Fuji-san takes a shower before the wound is treated."

"Bathing? I don't have more clothes."

The boy with oval glasses thought for a while. "Do you have a PE uniform?"

"Oh! I brought it! You're smart, Tezuka-kun!" From the tone and her expression, Fuji seemed cheerful again. She took her PE uniform from inside the bag and almost fell while trying to stand up straight if Tezuka didn't help. Although in the end the girl was still stubbornly wanting to walk alone to the bathroom.

Tezuka could only pay attention until her figure disappeared from the eye's reach. Without wasting time, he looked for drugs and equipment needed to treat the wound on Fuji's left arm. After everything was settled, Tezuka sat in the chair while thinking about what had happened to the brown haired girl. He didn't believe that Fuji's hair and uniform were wet just because she slipped. But even if he asked, Tezuka was sure that he won't be answered.

"Err, Tezuka-kun."

Hearing his name was called, Tezuka turned his head. "What's wrong?"

Fuji walked slowly. Her legs still looked trembling, so did her other body. Tezuka gave a help again and Fuji accepted it. The girl sat on the edge of the bed, facing Tezuka who had returned to sit in his chair.

"Sorry, I'm troubling you, Tezuka-kun," said the girl softly.

The boy didn't answer because he was busy treating the wound on Fuji's left arm.

During treatment, Fuji continued to bite her lower lip to resist her voice due to the pain that somehow spread throughout the body. After being given a special wound ointment, her blue eyes stared at the movement of Tezuka's hand which covered her wound with a bandage. Fuji slightly lowered her head as she breathed a sigh of relief seeing the wound perfectly bandaged, but was struck by something that turned out to be Tezuka's head.

Indirectly their foreheads touched. Fuji felt Tezuka's hazel eyes staring straight at her. She didn't dare to look up or look back.

"Fuji-san," called Tezuka, intending to make Fuji look at him.

"Hmm?" Fuji's head lowered her head.

Tezuka gave a distance because he felt the girl in front of him needed space to breathe. Even though he had been given space, Fuji kept looking down while clenching her hands above her knees. In order for him to see Fuji's face directly, Tezuka also took a half-squatting position. His right hand brushed off Fuji's brown hair which covered part of her face.

Again he asked a question. "What happened?"

Fuji smiled and shook her head once.

"You can tell me, Fuji-san." Tezuka was still trying to ask for an explanation.

"...can I ask for something, Tezuka-kun?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka's head nodded firmly. Suddenly the fingers on Fuji's left hand slipped between the fingers of his right hand. He felt strange. There was not the slightest desire to break away from that hand. His hazel eyes met a pair of blue eyes. Unconsciously, he held his breath and tightened his hand when a sweet smile broke on Fuji's face.

"Tell me, 'Everything will be fine', Tezuka-kun."

Tezuka's left hand touched the top of Fuji's head. "Everything will be fine, Fuji-san," he said while forming an upward curve on his lip line.

The girl nodded happily. " _Je vous remercie_."

"...a-aa." Even though Tezuka didn't understand, there was a feeling of relief when he saw Fuji again cheerful.

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Second Year JHS, Classmate (Part 3)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. I planned to make this fanfic full of fluffy and sweet moments, but who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#6 Second Year JHS; Classmate (Part 3)**

* * *

The long needle on the wall clock pointed to six while the short needle was in the middle of the number four and five. Even though it was still late in the afternoon, because there were no club activities, his Aneki should had arrived home. Fuji Yuuta looked back at the door before walking back and forth in front of the TV. About five minutes later, his eyes turned towards the wall clock and the door alternately. He sat on a long sofa, but the anxiety still filled his heart.

Yuuta walked quickly towards a medium-sized cupboard and had one meter height then picked up the telephone receiver. When his hand pressed the button, the house bell interrupted. He quickly went to the door and put on a surprised face after the door opened.

In front of him his sister was holding an umbrella. Fuji Syuko smiled weakly at Vice Captain of the boy's tennis club's shoulder. " _Tadaima_ , Yuuta," she said in a soft tone.

" _O-okaeri_... What happened?" Yuuta asked as he helped his sister down from Tezuka Kunimitsu's arms.

"Slipped in the bathroom she said," Tezuka answered.

"Aneki..." He knew that Fuji was hiding something and the bespectacled boy before them chose to follow the scenario made by his sister. Yuuta felt Fuji's right hand clenched on his right shoulder. From Fuji's flat expression, he knew that his Aneki was holding back emotions. "Tezuka-fukubuchou, thank you for delivering Aneki. Come on in first," Yuuta said as he invited Tezuka into the house to just rest or warm up.

"Thank you, but I have to get home before dinner time, Yuuta-kun."

"Oh, I see. Thank you again, Tezuka-fukubuchou."

"Aa. Then, I'm leaving." Tezuka's gaze was fixed on Fuji who was busy thinking about something while lowering her head. Either the courage came from, but his hand touched Fuji's head then stroked her brown hair. The girl looked up then smiled thinly. "See you tomorrow at school, Fuji-san," he said before turning around.

Fuji didn't reply. She just looked blankly at Tezuka who began to move away.

"Aneki, let's go to your room," Yuuta said in a soft tone and worried.

"Aa. Thanks, Yuuta."

"Fuji-chan, _oha—_ what happened to your hand?" Akari Itou blinked several times. Her hands pulled Fuji's left hand to see a clearer bandage that looked red. "Did you fall while leaving earlier?"

"I-Itou-chan, don't hold it tightly. It must be hurt," Wakaba Fuyuki warned.

Itou obeyed and took off her grip. "Aa, sorry. So?"

Fuji smiled casually. "Slipped in the bathroom yesterday," she answered briefly.

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

Itou's eyes narrowed. It had been a week since she felt something was wrong with this friend, but she didn't want to ask because it was possible that Fuji would answer honestly no more than fifty percent. After seeing Fuji's wound, she became annoyed. "Something must have happened. You're not just in a regular slip, right? Did you slip in the school bathroom?" asked Itou with an interrogative tone.

Wakaba looked at Fuji worriedly. "If there is a problem, you can tell us, Fuji-chan."

Instead of answering, Fuji laughed so that it attracted the attention of several people, including Tezuka who had just entered the classroom. "If you don't believe, you can ask Tezuka-kun," Fuji replied as if she was giving the answer to the boy.

Although wanted to ask, but Wakaba wasn't as brave as that so she could ask to the introvert person like Tezuka. Itou intervened and went over to Tezuka, who was sitting in his seat, second row from the window and the third from the front. She squatted right on the left side of Tezuka's table with both hands folded on the table. "So, is that true, Tezuka-kun?" She asked while putting on a serious face.

Tezuka looked at Fuji who only smiled. "Yeah, that's right," he answered flatly.

"Are you with her at the time of the incident?"

"How could it be? It happened in the bathroom, right?"

"It could be you..." Before Itou finished his words, Tezuka had given a death glare. The tomboy girl sighed as she rose from the squatting position. Her eyes looked around. Some people started talking about the incident just now. Of all pairs of eyes in the classroom, her black eyes met with brown eyes that belonging to the girl she knew was arrogant and pretentious.

Many people say that this girl named Kagamine Sakura was the Leader of Tezuka's fan club. So, it was natural that Itou was suspicious of her. But she couldn't accuse without strong evidence. It was possible that Kagamine didn't like Fuji and Tezuka's closeness then made Fuji 'slipped in the bathroom'.

Itou returned to sit in her chair which (again) was in front of Fuji. Actually she couldn't do anything if Fuji herself didn't tell anything. "You are not alone. That's all I can say now, Fuji-chan," she said in a tone of surrender.

Fuji's head nodded without removing the smile on her face.

Itou's black eyes met Wakaba's deep blue eyes. The innocent girl nodded slowly and smiled convincingly.

The bell that signing of the beginning first subject rang. Fuji supported the chin with her left hand. She could still feel pain when her left hand was moved. The two blue eyes moved to look around.

She had seen Itou staring hatefully at Kagamine and was ignored by the girl. Judging from all the threat papers that she got during the past week always wrote the name Tezuka Kunimitsu so that it could be ascertained that the threat was related to Tezuka. It was indeed possible that Kagamine locked and watered her in the bathroom yesterday, especially because according to rumour that the girl was the Leader of Tezuka's fan club.

 _If it's true..._ Fuji's smile widened. _What do I do to repay her, huh?_

* * *

 **Tezuka x Fem!Fuji**

* * *

Since the beginning Himura Chiaki decided to be friends with Kagamine Sakura and Aikawa Tsuki, she felt uncomfortable. That feeling had made her even more nervous lately. She was also forced to become a member of the Tezuka's fan club, although Himura admitted she only admired his figure. But being a member of the fan club... it felt excessive. Tezuka himself didn't know about the fan club and if he found out, he might disband it. The thing that made her thought the most was that her two friends didn't like Fuji and Tezuka's closeness then bullying Fuji yesterday.

Himura wanted to help her classmate, but she realized she couldn't fight back Kagamine. Not only the two of them, fan club that had more than one hundred members also supported and participated threaten Fuji through the papers placed in her shoes' locker.

"Fuji deliberately made her laugh louder to attract everyone's attention."

Aikawa snorted. "And why did Tezuka have to answer Itou's question?"

 _Brak!_ Kagamine slammed the bathroom door hard enough. From her face and gait more on stomping, she looked annoyed. "Something must have happened between them yesterday. It can't be allowed," she growled as she went to the canteen. Behind her, Aikawa and Himura walked along.

"Err, we also can't do much if it turns out they like each other, right?" said Himura voicing her opinion. But what she got was Kagamine's murderous gaze. _Even though I only thought_ , she thought.

"Whose side are you on, Chiaki?" Aikawa asked irritably and exasperated.

"I am on the neutral side," answered Himura honestly.

"Not. You are on our side. You admire Tezuka too, right?" This time Kagamine asked with a threatening tone and gaze.

The asked one was only silent, but her view focused on something behind the Leader of fan club. Her expression turned panic. "Whatever, the important thing is that we have to go to the canteen before the break is up. After this we have PE, right? Ahahaha, come on! I'm hungry!" Himura's strange behaviour made Kagamine and Aikawa confused, but obeyed. Himura herself was seen biting her lower lip and then trying to avoid the gaze of someone standing at the end of the corridor.

Because of this incident, Himura's life became uneasy. During PE, she continued to stare at Fuji and ended up being her partner when warming up. When their teacher instructed them to do volleyball for girls and basketball for boys, Himura chose to step aside.

The short gray haired girl sat leaning against the wall of the gymnasium. Her gaze was blank at her classmates that were playing volleyball. Without realizing it, Fuji was sitting on her right side, observing.

"Thinking of something?" asked Fuji and surprised Himura successfully.

"A-aa, Fuji-chan. Please don't surprise me like that," she protested.

Fuji said nothing. She just smiled and then looked at the half of the gymnasium that used by male students to play basketball. The focus was on the class leader who was seen running after the opponent that holding the ball. His friend who was a regular member of the basketball club won the ball and passed it to Tezuka. The red team aka Tezuka's team started attacking. The matter that made Fuji amazed was that he did three point shoot.

There was a noise from members of the red team. They praised Tezuka and gave high-fives. The Leader class's aura looked golden. At a glance, Fuji could also see the corner of his lips raised, even from a considerable distance.

"Fuji-chan, do you like Tezuka-kun?" asked Himura suddenly.

Like a thief who was caught stealing something, Fuji's body stiffed and there was a sense of wanting to run away in her mind. But she chose to sigh then looked at Himura. The girl's aura seemed to darken. A soft laugh came out from her mouth seeing how tense Himura's figure was.

" _Saa_... how about that?" Fuji gave a sign that she didn't want to answer the question.

"If so, I will support you," Himura replied as she smiled thinly.

"Doesn't it like that Himura-chan who the one likes Tezuka-kun?" Fuji said.

This time Himura laughed. Her hands hugged her folded legs and her head was above her knees. "Everyone likes Tezuka-kun. Compared to liking, I only admire his attitude and his achievements, Fuji-chan," admitted Himura.

Fuji looked up. Her eyes stared at the ceiling of the gymnasium. "I also admire him."

Himura smiled. In her heart she knew that Fuji had a feeling more than just admiring Tezuka. "Hm. I also admire you, Fuji-chan," she admitted again.

"I don't have an attitude that you deserve to admire, Himura-chan."

"There is. You're _strong_ , Fuji-chan. You're... in _the same rhythm_ with Tezuka-kun."

"In the same rhythm... huh?"

A mysterious smile swelled across Himura's face. Fuji was silent and looked at her curiously. From Fuji's blue eyes, she could see the spark of interest in there. Didn't know what made her expressed like that, but Himura acknowledged that from Fuji's attitude, she didn't deserve to be a victim of Kagamine's selfishness and other Tezuka's fan club members. Fuji Syuko was nothing wrong. Only because of jealousy about her proximity to Tezuka, Fuji became a victim.

"In this world there are those who like and hate our existence. Even so, we have no choice but to continue to move forward, right?" said Himura while holding Fuji's left hand with her right hand.

At first Fuji was confused, but finally agreed to Himura's words.

"It's nice to be able to chat with you, Fuji-chan."

"I just found out that Himura-chan likes to speak poetically and wisely."

"Ugh, Fuji-chan..."

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Fuji Yuuta tried to sleep after working on tasks that had to be collected tomorrow, but more than half an hour he tried, he still couldn't sleep. His brown eyes stared at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 10.30 P.M. His mind was still repeating the seniors' conversation he had heard during the lunch break. One of the three seniors realized his existence and hurried away to the school canteen.

He didn't know who they were but Yuuta was sure that they were involved in the 'slipped in the bathroom' incident which Fuji experienced. Not wanting to keep awake all night, Yuuta chose to leave the room and knocked on the door of his sister's room. He entered after hearing Fuji's voice telling him to enter.

Fuji smiled as she closed the book titled Little Prince. Her left hand tapped the empty side of the mattress in front of her. Yuuta sat there.

"Why haven't you slept?" asked Fuji starting the conversation.

"I can't sleep," Yuuta answered without looking at his sister.

"Thinking of something or a nightmare?"

"Think of something."

"I thought it was a nightmare. Oh, but if you want to sleep with me, it doesn't matter~"

Hearing the joking tone coming out from the other's mouth, Yuuta's veins were cut off. "Aneki! I'm serious!" He snapped which succeeded in making Fuji silent. Seeing his Aneki's reaction that looked sad, Yuuta panicked. "Aa, I mean—ugh, I'm sorry..." He looked down with both hands clenched on his thighs.

Actually Fuji understood the situation Yuuta was experiencing, but she didn't want her brother to interfere. Sooner or later, the problem would be solved. Fuji wanted to make him relax by touching Yuuta's fist. "I'm serious too, Yuuta," she said.

"You know that you are being bullied or something, but—" A shocked expression appeared on Yuuta's face when Fuji just smiled at his complaint. Not wanting to stare at his sister for a long time, he looked away. "Do you know Tezuka-fukubuchou has a fan club?" He asked in a more stable tone than before.

"I know, even though I'm not sure it really exists."

"Do you know who are the members? Especially the Leader?"

"I'm not sure, but some say that the Leader is my classmate."

With fast movements Yuuta looked at Fuji. "Classmate? Who? Short gray haired girl?"

Fuji's eyebrows frowned. From the characteristics Yuuta asked, the person in question was directed at Himura. She shook her head once. "No. Her hair is long and wavy black. Her name is Kagamine Sakura," she answered simply.

Yuuta's view turned cold. " _Yappari_. They did it."

Fuji tilted her head to the left. Confused. "Who are they?"

"I heard and saw the three of them talking about something that happened _yesterday_ and said your name and Tezuka. At first I didn't understand but I'm sure, they _did something to you_ yesterday. Is not it?"

Yuuta looked straight at Fuji, trying to find the answer only from his sister's eyes. But what happened next was enough to make him had a heart attack. Fuji's right hand around his neck and pushed Yuuta down to the bed so that the position of Fuji was seen hugging him. A sense of panic ambushed and followed by his heart beat. He wanted to take off Fuji's right hand from his neck, but his sister whispered something.

"Thank you, Yuuta. You were angry and it already represents my feelings." Fuji kissed the top of Yuuta's head then continued, "I don't want to be angry. You know how scary your sister is when she is angry, right?"

Yuuta's head shook slowly. "Sometimes it's okay to be angry, Aneki. Let them know—"

"—no need, Yuuta. Just a waste of energy."

"But you are not wrong! What the hell are they!? They _bullied_ you just because you are close to Tezuka-fukubuchou! That is not fair!"

"Hush, Yuuta. Calm down."

"Aneki—" Yuuta felt her hug tighten. He was silent and returned his body so that Yuuta's back was facing Fuji. Shortly thereafter, Fuji's head leaned on his back. His sister didn't cry, she just rested. What was needed by Fuji was that only the shoulder or back could be used as a place to lean. Yuuta know, his Aneki always stubborn and wanted to solve her own problems, but he also could not see Fuji like this.

"Is there nothing I can do for you, Aneki?" Yuuta asked softly.

"You can hug me and say, 'Everything will be fine', Yuuta."

"How could I do such a shameful thing."

"Ha-ha." Fuji woke up from her half-faced position. Her lips landed on Yuuta's cheek before whispering. "I want you to be my place to lean on, Yuuta. No need to repay their actions for me. Let me finish it my way. Understand?"

Yuuta sighed heavily. "OK."

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Second Year JHS, Classmate (Part 4)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. I planned to make this fanfic full of fluffy and sweet moments, but who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#7 Second Year JHS; Classmate (Part 4)**

* * *

Golden Week holidays had passed. As per the schedule that Ryuuzaki-sensei had made, during this week an intra-school ranking competition was held to prepare the formation of members playing in the Kantou tournament which began at the end of June. In block B, Fuji managed to win three matches with two matches against regular members. Although she won, but Fuji admitted that her match against the younger member named Shizui Junko was a tough match.

Fuji Syuko again drank mineral water without taking her eyes off the notice board. The match that she must follow was one time left. Whether this was just a coincidence or there was a conspiracy behind it, Fuji would be against the Vice Captein aka Kawaguchi Mei.

Actually they had match before and Fuji won, but this time it seemed like she couldn't underestimate Kawaguchi's ability which must had increased from before. When the girl thought about it, she didn't feel like she wanted to lose in her heart. Especially after learning that the Vice Captain's relationship was quite close to Kagamine. Fuji thought about the possibility of Kawaguchi getting involved with Kagamine's scheme to her about two weeks ago.

 _Besides, my relationship with her didn't get along from the start,_ she thought.

"Seeing a match schedule like that won't change its contents, Fuji-chan."

Fuji glanced to the right then smiled. "I'm curious whether is there a conspiracy behind it or not, Buchou."

Nishimura Riko laughed at the words from one of her favourite juniors. "Really?"

"My feelings say that, but yes, never mind." Fuji wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I don't know what your plan really is, Nishimura-buchou. One thing I'm sure of," the excitement this time was seen in Fuji's blue eyes, "you want to change the formation of regular members."

"...is it true? We'll see," replied Nishimura.

"Oh yeah, don't talk about me rejecting your offer in front of Kawaguchi-chan again, Buchou," Fuji asked, smiling at the Captain who just laughed softly. She sighed and continued her complaint, "I'm tired of hearing her whining. Moreover, Tezuka-kun's name is always called—"

Fuji's body stiffed at once. The girl just realized something. "That's true," she whispered softly.

Hearing the complaint, Nishimura became aware that something was wrong between Kawaguchi and Fuji. But she didn't expect that Tezuka Kunimitsu was involved. Her brain began to think of something. "Fuji-chan, is your relationship with Kawaguchi-chan that bad?" asked Nishimura.

"Huh? Does it look bad? How come, even though we often talk," Fuji replied.

"But the atmosphere is not as friendly as when you are with Wakaba-chan."

" _Saa_... a lot of things happened, Buchou."

The expression on Nishimura's face turned serious. "Don't influence club activities. You and Kawaguchi-chan have the potential to bring Seigaku's victory to the National tournament." The short blond-haired girl walked over then patted Fuji's top head softly.

"My shoulders immediately felt heavy," Fuji said tiredly.

" _Maa_ , for now hopefully you can win from Kawaguchi-chan."

"Aa. _Arigatou_ , Nishimura-buchou."

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

The head looked up. Sunlight made both his eyes narrow behind an oval-shaped eyeglass lens. The dark brown haired boy pulled a regular uniform up to remove the sweat around his chin. He managed to become a regular member with four wins he followed. His hazel eyes stared at his left arm before tightening the grip on the racket.

" _Otsukare_ , Tezuka." Wakamatsu Rei walked over to him.

" _Otsukaresama deshita_ , Wakamatsu-buchou," Tezuka replied.

The Captain's dark blue eyes were watching Tezuka's left arm. "Your arm is okay, right? Your last match must have stressed your left arm."

"Not really." Tezuka moved his left arm by bending and straightening it several times. His views were directed at the younger member that competing with one of the regular members.

"What about Kaidou?" asked Wakamatsu as he stared in the same direction.

"He does have potential," Tezuka answered briefly.

"That means my guess isn't wrong, huh?" Wakamatsu nodded several times with a proud expression. Shortly thereafter, his view was shifted to the G court which looked more crowded from other courts. His eyes glanced up, remembering something. "Oh yeah, today is also the last day of the girl's club intra-school ranking. I remembered the group that wearing G court is block B. Fuji Syuko and Kawaguchi Mei's match is supposed to be going on now," he said while staring at G court.

Tezuka's focus immediately turned away. He glanced at his Captain and then looked at the G court. In his heart the boy was curious about the result.

As if he could read Tezuka's mind, the right corner of Wakamatsu's lips pulled up. It was common knowledge about his Vice that close to a member of the girl's tennis club. "You can see it if you're curious," he said in a teasing tone.

"No need," Tezuka replied as he looked back at the court where Yuuta was competing.

Wakamatsu held back laughter and then entered the court.

The intra-school ranking match for the boy's tennis club was completed ahead of schedule. The expectations of the Captain for three juniors who were allowed to take part in the match didn't disappoint him. Kaidou Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, and Fuji Yuuta managed to become regular members. Tezuka himself acknowledged their abilities, especially Kaidou because today he competed against him.

When club activities were complete, all club members left the court. Some of them went to see the girl's tennis club, including Wakamatsu, which ended with inviting Tezuka to come. The first thing Tezuka saw while standing at the edge of G court was the scoreboard. 4-2 with Fuji leading the match.

" _Nyaa_ ! Fujiko, fightiiiiing!" shouted Kikumaru Eiji.

A soft voice came from Wakamatsu's direction. "They are friends, huh?"

"Aa. More or less."

Tezuka's hazel eyes paid attention to the short brown-haired girl who was preparing to receive service in the opposite area. For the first time he saw Fuji's serious expression while competing, but there was something that made her a little different than usual. When Fuji replied to Kawaguchi's service with a smash, the thing that made Tezuka frown was that the green ball didn't bounce, but moved straight towards the court quickly.

"Is that... just now?" Tezuka muttered while looking in amazement at Fuji who was busy checking the strings on her racket. When they compete first, Fuji didn't use this technique.

"This isn't the first time I saw it, but it still shocked me, haha," Wakamatsu said.

"Have you ever seen it, Wakamatsu-buchou?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes. Yesterday I happened to see it and Fuji said that it was one of her techniques, Triple Counters. Tsubame Gaeshi." The red-haired boy crossed his hands in front of his chest. He put on a proud face and then glanced back at his Vice. "Isn't she great?"

"Aa." Tezuka's hands were clenched. In his heart he wanted to compete again with this girl.

Wakaba Fuyuki's voice shouted the score. "5-2. Fuji serve!"

Fuji served and easily replied to Kawaguchi. There was a long rally. Kawaguchi's attack began to weaken. Fuji took advantage of the situation then returned to attack with Tsubame Gaeshi and produced points. Seen from anywhere, Fuji's technique was indeed superior, but Tezuka never thought that the girl won in a power struggle with Kawaguchi who had a body bigger than her.

"The boy tennis club's matches have finished, huh?"

Both Tezuka and Wakamatsu looked. Nishimura was already standing on Wakamatsu's left side without looking away from the court. Her expression looked seriously paying attention to the match of her two juniors. The focus of the two boys also returned to the match in front of them.

"Yes, just now. But I didn't expect the girl's tennis club match to be longer like this. Usually it is finished before us," said Wakamatsu.

Nishimura laughed softly. "I also don't know why it's been so long."

"Heh, even though you expected it, right?"

" _Maa_ , isn't it more exciting?" Somehow Nishimura glanced at Tezuka and replied by a confused expression from the stoic boy.

Wakamatsu shook his head. "You are really..." he murmured.

Score 30-30. Fuji again served. Again, what the girl do made Tezuka frowned his eyebrows. Tennis ball was played and then dropped before being serviced to the opponent's area. The service wasn't fast, but was able to outwit Kawaguchi who thought the ball would fall into the right area and had already fallen into the opposite area. The bespectacled girl didn't look like it while Fuji just smiled casually.

"Finally Fuji-chan uses Disappearing Serve too, huh."

Tezuka looked at him. "Disappearing Serve?"

"Other name of Cut Serve. Fuji-chan intentionally served down by playing the ball first to outwit the opponent. Finally the ball will fall into the opposite area and make the opponent think the ball is disappearing," Nishimura explained. A soft laugh came out from his mouth. "The first time I saw it, I was shocked. What if you become her opponent? Maybe I immediately felt losing a hope to win," he continued.

"I'm not surprised if Fuji referred to as a genius," said Wakamatsu.

"Genius..." Inwardly Tezuka agreed to this call.

"6-2. Fuji won!" Wakaba shouted as the match referee.

The two players walked closer to the net then shook hands. From Tezuka's position, he could see Fuji's expression turning cold when the girl whispered something to Kawaguchi. The Vice Captain seemed want to stay away, but Fuji's grip looked strengthening. Right behind Fuji, Yuuta suddenly stood up and patted his sister's shoulder. Fuji's expression returned like a bias, smiling innocently. Kawaguchi immediately took off their fists and then left the court in a hurry.

" _Acchaaa_... your members fight," muttered Wakamatsu.

This time Nishimura sighed heavily. "I know, sooner or later this will definitely happen."

"What is about the reason they fighting?" Tezuka asked.

Somehow Nishimura and Wakamatsu looked at each other then sighed simultaneously. "Wakamatsu, give him a lesson! I have to take care of my club. Bye, bye!" Nishimura passed, leaving Tezuka who was still curious and Wakamatsu feeling self-agitated with his Vice insensitivity.

"Tezuka, it's possible that you were involved in their fight."

"..." Tezuka wanted to argue or reply Wakamatsu's words, but there were no words he could speak. The boy was still standing in his place when the Captain went to the club room to change clothes and prepared to go home. His mind thought about what Wakamatsu meant to the point that Nishimura had been annoyed at him earlier.

* * *

 **Tezuka x Fem!Fuji**

* * *

Today there was a schedule for FWE (Family Welfare Education). All students in class 2-4 entered the special room for its subject while carrying a plastic bag of ingredients to be cooked. For this time, thirty students were divided into ten groups so that one group consisted of three people. Fuji was in a group with her two close friends, Itou and Wakaba. They wanted to cook food for picnic, such as sandwiches, omelettes, and some types of pastries.

Itou Akari was in charge of making sandwiches. Wakaba Fuyuki would cook omelette because she works part time to be a chef specifically making omelettes. Fuji Syuko offered to take a job making chocolate chips cookies with the reason that almost every day she made it with her mother.

During the lesson, their teacher walked around the table and each group member then fave some comments. Some students (especially boys) complained because no one could cook in the group. The number of male students who can cook could be counted by fingers and that includes Tezuka Kunimitsu. The group consisting of Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sato Hiroki, and Kurosaki Zen chose to make crepes.

About a quarter of an hour passed, the situation in the room which initially only whispered to each other among members now began to be crowded with other conversations. Including the chat of the girls about the appearance of their class Leader that wearing a light blue apron. Because of that Tezuka became unable to concentrate, as did his group.

"Geez, their voices are clear. Can't you do something with your fans, Tezuka?" said Sato, a member of Tezuka's group who had the low temperament.

Tezuka sighed. "Instead of taking care of them, it's better to hurry up and finish these crepes," he said, trying to focus on stirring the dough that had been added to flour until it was foamy. "Kurosaki-kun, the margarine already melted down?" He asked the other member of his group.

Kurosaki put the melted margarine into the container Tezuka was holding. He laughed for a moment. "And I feel sorry for your fans after seeing your indifference, Tezuka-kun," he said.

"Hey, all the cheese is shredded?" Sato asked after finishing cutting bananas and strawberries.

"Just half, Sato-kun," Kurosaki answered. The boy that was taller than Tezuka prepared to heat a non-stick pan. Shortly thereafter, the dough that Tezuka had stirred from now on was put into the pan.

Sato looked and made a smile. "I can't wait to eat it, hehe."

"Don't be too happy, yet. We don't know what it tastes like," Tezuka warned.

" _Hai_ , Captain~" Despite being warned in an unpleasant tone, Sato's cheerful smile never faded. The boy seemed very grateful for being able to group with reliable people. "Oh! I forgot to take the ice cream in the canteen!" He cried suddenly.

Kurosaki's eyebrows frowned. "We have agreed not to use ice cream, right?"

"Eeeeeh, but I've left it in the canteen. It won't melt, believe me!"

"Okay, take the ice cream. We'll make two-three types of crepes," Tezuka said.

"Yeay~" Sato left the room without removing his blue apron.

To be honest, instead of facing a Sato Hiroki whose attitude was eleven-twelve with Kikumaru, it was better for Tezuka to relent and allow him to do something he liked. Moreover, maybe their FWE score would increase if more than one type of crepes was made. Tezuka's sense smell caught the glimpse of apple's smell. When his head turned to the right, the figure already stood at his side was Fuji Syuko.

"Fuji-san, what are you doing here?" Tezuka asked to the point.

The girl wearing the red polka dots apron smiled innocently at him. "Checking the work in your group, Tezuka-kun."

"Is your group finished?"

"I was kicked out because they were afraid I would put wasabi into omelettes and sandwiches."

"Pfft, it turns out you like wasabi, Fuji-san?" Kurosaki asked in conversation.

"It's tasty, right?" Fuji and Kurosaki laughed as Tezuka shook his head.

"Fuji-chan, help me! I can't arrange it neatly, hiks!" cried Itou.

" _Haaaaai_ ~" This time Fuji was shaking her head. "Even though she was the one who kicked me out," whispered her as she looked at Tezuka and Kurosaki. "I go first. Hopefully the taste of crepes is good." The brown haired girl left while humming softly.

Tezuka set a little batter which turned out to be ripe. Kurosaki took a large plate and helped his leader put the crepes on top to be decorated and served. Tezuka cooked the second dough and let Kurosaki decorated the crepes with the ingredients that prepared by him and Sato earlier. When the second mixture was cooked, Sato returned to the room. In his hand was a box of medium-sized ice creams containing three flavours, chocolate, strawberries and vanilla.

In Fuji's group, they were almost done. Three omelettes made by Wakaba was already in the one bento box. Since Itou couldn't neatly arrange things, only two sandwiches were put in the box just now. The tomboy girl helped by Fuji was compiling the contents of the third and fourth sandwiches.

"Fuji-chan, the cookies are ready yet?" asked Wakaba.

"Oh, it looks like it's already. Let me get it. Wakaba-chan helps Itou-chan, 'kay." After seeing Wakaba nodded, Fuji rushed towards the row of ovens. With special gloves made from thick material, she opened one of the ovens and took her homemade chocolate chips cookies. Her smile widened when she smelt the cookies.

As Fuji didn't turn to go back to her table, she saw Kagamine Sakura's figure carrying a pan coming from the right. Maybe the long black haired girl took her group's groceries and then wanted to go back to the group table which was right next to the Fuji group's table. Her body turned around, she retreated one step when Kagamine's arm wanted to nudge her baking sheet. The trouble came afterwards.

Kagamine fell down with the pan she held. The contents in the pan that was pasta sauce spilled onto the floor. It also spilled to her apron and skirt uniform a little. All pairs of eyes immediately stared at the two of them.

"Fuji! You accidentally dropped my pan, right!?" Kagamine accused, still in a sitting position.

Fuji glared. "I just stepped back to avoid a collision with you."

"Don't lie! Then why can I fall in front of you!?"

"I also don't know. Maybe you pretended to fall down so you could accuse me?"

"Why am I accusing you!? It wastes my time!"

Fuji's shoulders were lifted up, a sign that she didn't know. Her face seemed to hold the pain because it was too long to hold a hot baking sheet in her hands. "But I didn't do anything to you, Kagamine-san. There's no point in dropping your pan. I'm not a score freak who will do anything to get the highest score," Fuji said in a firm tone. She wanted to quickly put a baking sheet on her group's table, but once again Kagamine looked for her with a fuss.

"Who knows, right!? Maybe you are double-faced!" exclaimed Kagamine.

"Fuji-chan isn't like that!" shouted Itou who had been holding back emotions.

"You want to defend her because you are her friend, Itou!? Obviously Fuji is wrong!"

Itou glared and then walked over to the girl. Her hands pulled the collar of the dark blue sailor uniform worn by Kagamine so the girl stood up forcefully. "I see with my own eyes. You were the one who intend to nudge Fuji-chan and fortunately Fuji-chan's reflex was good, so you fell because you couldn't balance your own body, Kagamine Sakura," said Itou giving a testimony.

"I-Itou-chan, calm down first." Wakaba tried to take Itou's hand off Kagamine's collar, but to no avail. "Itou-chan, let go of your hand," she pleaded.

"I have had enough to see your attitude. Don't fuss with Fuji-chan because of your feelings for her closeness to Tezuka! I already knew that you are the mastermind of—"

"—Itou-chan!" Fuji quickly broke Itou's words. She looked at Itou as if giving her a signal to shut up. After that Fuji looked at Kagamine who finally escaped Itou's grasp. "I won't apologize because I did nothing wrong. Suppose this is just an accident. It's fair, right?" She said to Kagamine.

"Fair!? My group doesn't have pasta sauce anymore, Fuji!" Kagamine replied, still didn't accept.

"I'll help you make it again. But the sauce won't be the same," Fuji offered.

"Already, stop it. Let Sensei help make the sauce. As Fuji-kun said, consider this just an accident." Haizuki-sensei mediated. He gave orders to the members of Kagamine's group (Aikawa and Himura) to take cleaning equipment. The young teacher also told Fuji's group to return to their table.

"God, Kagamine is acting again," Sato muttered as he shook his head.

"Are you in the same class as her in first year?" Kurosaki asked.

Sato nodded. He glanced at Tezuka who was busy watching Fuji. Sato also took notice. The girl put the baking sheet that she had held on the table and then removed the gloves. Her hands looked red. Wakaba was panicked and pulled her into the bathroom to chill the hands with tap water. Without fear, Sato asked Tezuka, "What will you do to Kagamine?"

"...I don't know," answered the bespectacled boy.

"After hearing Itou's words, you will remain silent?" This time Kurosaki asked.

"Fuji-san doesn't say anything, but I'll talk to Kagamine-san later."

A smile followed by a nod from Sato and Kurosaki became the reply to Tezuka's words.

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

According to the plan he said to the two members of his group, Tezuka asked Kagamine to stay in class after the class had ended. Incidentally, Kagamine had a picket assignment today and there was no tennis club activity. After making sure everyone left the room, Tezuka began the conversation.

"Kagamine-san," he called from the seat. On his desk there were still his history book and opened pencil case.

The activity of cleaning the blackboard contents was stopped. Without looking, the girl replied. "What?"

"In FWE, you want to nudge Fuji-san, right?"

"...you also accused me?"

"I see it."

A soft voice was heard. "You are on her side too, huh? Ahaha..." Kagamine turned around. A sad and disappointed expression appeared on her face. But it didn't have any effect on Tezuka who just stared coldly at her. "Why do you on Fuji's side? What's so good about her? Because she is beautiful? She can play tennis? What did you see from her?" Kagamine asked repeatedly.

"I don't side with anyone, but indeed Fuji-san is innocent."

"Do you know that you have fans?"

Tezuka was silent. Clearly the boy gave an unpleasant look before lowering his head.

"Ahahaha, it turns out you don't know." Kagamine walked over to him. When she stood right in front of Tezuka's desk, Kagamine's right hand pulled his chin so they could look at each other. Tezuka's gaze pierced with wrinkles at the ends of his eyebrows. "You know if I was the Leader of your fan club, Tezuka?" asked Kagamine again.

"Disband the club," Tezuka ordered.

"I won't disperse before you promise to stay away from Fuji."

Silence filled the room in a few seconds.

Unable to bear with Kagamine's behaviour, Tezuka brushed off the girl's hand. "Then, it's up to you what the club is. I don't care," said him.

"Apparently you still choose Fuji, huh..." This time Kagamine laughed sadly.

"Fuji-san is better than you."

The final sayings from Tezuka made Kagamine lose heavily. Obviously the boy refused her. She looked down while biting her lower lip. Tears began to pool in the eyelids. Unable to hold back the tear dam, Kagamine stepped away from Tezuka's desk. When the boy called out, her steps stopped.

"Don't interfere in my business with Fuji-san anymore."

Disgust filled her heart. Kagamine took the bag on her desk then walked quickly out of the classroom. Her steps stopped right in the doorway. Who would have thought that Fuji Syuko's figure was standing next to the door?

There was nothing Fuji could do except smile, but that made Kagamine even more angry.

"Are you satisfied now!?" Kagamine shouted while pushing Fuji's body.

Luckily, Fuji could balance her body with the help of a wall. She looked blankly at her classmate who had disappeared at the end of the corridor. For a moment her head bowed then took a breath and slowly threw it away. Fuji stood up while leaning against the door of the classroom. Hands folded in front of chest. A sweet smile couldn't be separated from her tired face.

She saw Tezuka preparing to go home. The boy's movement stopped when his eyes met Fuji's blue eyes. "Fuji-san," he called.

"Even though I promised Yuuta I would finish it myself. But in the end you interfered, Tezuka-kun," Fuji said without changing positions.

Tezuka didn't answer, but his feet stepped firmly towards her. He stopped right one step in front of Fuji. They looked at each other in silence. Tezuka also said, "Did you hear it? Obviously I'm also involved."

"But still if it wasn't for me being close to you, this wouldn't happen, right?"

"...do you regret it?" The shocked expression on the girl's face didn't escape from Tezuka's vision.

Fuji positioned herself to stand tall while looking up. Her gaze was straight at Tezuka's hazel eyes. She was showing a sincere smile to the boy before her.

"I don't regret it at all, Tezuka-kun," Fuji said in a firm tone.

"Sorry, Fuji-san. I didn't realize it from the start."

Fuji's head shook then lowered her head. Her right hand gently pulled the black gakuran that Tezuka wore. Once again she looked up. " _Saa_ , the problem is over. There is nothing to worry about anymore. After this _they_ definitely won't do it anymore to me," Fuji replied while convincing Tezuka that everything would be alright.

Sweet smile appeared on Tezuka's face. "Aa. Next time I hope you want to tell me if it's related to me, Fuji-san."

Soft laughter was heard. "No promises."

"Fuji-san..." Tezuka's flat expression turned worried.

Fuji's right hand moved up then touched the stoic boy's cheek in front of her. "Do you know what expression you are showing me, hm?" The girl asked softly. The shaking head was the reply. Followed by another hand touched Fuji's hand and made her felt warm.

"I'm worried about you, Fuji-san."

"Hmm. _Arigatou_ , Tezuka-kun."

They paused for a moment, expressing their feeling only with a look. As usual, Fuji who cut off their eye contact, accompanied by soft laughter slid freely from her mouth. Even so, she looked back at Tezuka.

"As a thank you, do you want to stop by my house for dinner?"

In his heart Tezuka wanted to immediately accept the invitation, but what about his mother who always asked for his presence at dinner? He thought for a while. _Chances don't come twice_ , he thought. By that thought, Tezuka accepted the invitation to have dinner at Fuji's house.

"Alright. I will have dinner at your house if it doesn't bother you."

Fuji laughed again. "It doesn't bother me. Come on!"

When Fuji wanted to let go of her touch, Tezuka immediately dropped his hands and turned to holding her hands. Fuji's heart was beating fast, even she was afraid her beating heart could be heard by the boy that had pulled her away from the classroom. A smile reappeared on her face then returned Tezuka's grip while matching her footsteps with him.

"Now you're used to the touch, huh?" Fuji asked in a teasing tone.

"If it's with you, it looks like I'm used to it," Tezuka answered honestly.

A red hue appeared on Fuji's cheeks. "Why are you so honest?"

Tezuka just smiled at the girl's shy behaviour at his side. _Cute..._ he thought.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hello... I ended up taking google's help to translate this fic to eng version... :') Thank you for reading, following, and chose this fic as your favorite! #bow**

 **Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


End file.
